


Remember

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger - The Crypt Scene, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Pain, Purgatory, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: “Vielleicht gibt es einen Ort, den du fürchtest zu betreten, oder etwas, das du fürchtest zu sagen, oder jemanden, den du fürchtest zu lieben. Du weißt, es wird wehtun, weil es von Bedeutung ist.”Castiel verstand nicht, was seine Empfindungen bedeuteten und wie er sie auf eine Weise ausdrücken konnte, wie ein Mensch es tun würde. Und Dean, der sich seine Gefühle für den Engel nicht eingestehen konnte, zeigte sie auf die einzige Art, die ihm möglich war: Castiel niemals zurückzulassen. Doch früher oder später würde Dean sich diesen Gefühlen stellen müssen, eines Tages würden seine Mauern fallen. Und die Zeit würde kommen da Castiel es verstand. Sie mussten sich bloß erinnern...





	1. Linien (Prolog)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte und Charaktere gehören Eric Kripke und The CW  
  
Die Nummern, die ihr in den Texten finden werdet, führen euch du den entsprechenden Quellen und Inspirationen in Form von Hyperlinks ganz am Ende der jeweiligen Kapitel. Keine Sorge, sie werden nicht immer so konzentriert auftreten wie hier im Prolog.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Look at You – Screaming Trees  
A Drop in the Ocean – Ron Pope

* * *

 

 

**Linien  
**

 

“Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love,  
or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt.  
It's gonna hurt because it matters.” (1)

John Green

 

Der Mann, der sich fürchtete zu fliegen, und der Engel, der sich fürchtete zu fallen, trafen sich auf einer zuvor so undenkbaren Weise in der Mitte. Der Engel, der niemals fühlte, begann zu fühlen. Der Mann, der immer die Existenz von Engeln abstritt, begann zu glauben. Sie wehrten sich getrennt zu werden, blieben beieinander ungeachtet ihres Schicksals, ungeachtet dessen was sie waren. (2)  
  
Und doch waren es nicht die großen, heroischen Taten gewesen, sondern die kleinen Dinge -ein Lächeln, eine Bemerkung, eine Berührung-, die die Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit aus ihren Herzen vertrieben hatten.  
  
Wenn er tief in sich hineinhörte, wusste Dean schon lange, dass Castiel mehr für ihn fühlte als er fühlen sollte (3). Es brauchte eine Weile, aber irgendwann verstand auch Castiel, dass Dean mehr für ihn empfand als bloße Freundschaft (4).  
Jedoch verstand der Engel nicht, was seine eigenen Empfindungen bedeuteten, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte und wie er sie auf eine Weise ausdrücken konnte, wie ein Mensch es tun würde. Und Dean, der es zwar nie abstreiten (5), sich seine Gefühle für den Engel aber auch nie eingestehen konnte, zeigte sie auf die einzige Art, die ihm möglich war: Castiel niemals zurückzulassen.  
Doch früher oder später würde Dean sich diesen Gefühlen stellen müssen (6), eines Tages würden seine Mauern fallen. Und die Zeit würde kommen da Castiel es verstand (7).

Denn da war etwas in der Art wie sie einander anstarrten, wenn der andere nicht hinsah (8). Und in den intimen Blicken, die sie teilten, konnte jeder das Verlangen nach mehr und das Zögern zu beginnen erkennen, die Luft getränkt von Worten, die niemand auszusprechen wagte (9). Wie in der Wüste auf Regen zu hoffen, wünschten sie beide sich, dass der jeweils andere den ersten, alles verändernden Schritt tun würde.  
Und so gingen sie verloren in einem Versprechen von Liebe, die sie niemals kannten. Sie waren wie parallele Linien, immer nah, niemals zusammen. Nachtblau in Grasgrün, als wären sie Mond und Erde, voneinander angezogen und doch konnten sie sich nie berühren, nicht wirklich. (10)

 

“Having perfected our disguise, we spend our lives searching for someone we don’t fool.”

Robert Brault

 

Quellen:  
1) [It matters.](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758921/)  
2) [The Greatest Lovestory](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069988816/)  
3) [Schwachpunkt](http://9gag.com/gag/4941934?ref=pn) - [„people who love me“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/ATXFGzk4J1NbAjHxeXVtM5_k_48kCDhYDsWY8JkCdarnTaR-nXW2G00/) \- [warten](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758303/)  
4) [„Everyone you love, except me.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759322/) - [„I´d rather have you.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758363/) - [„not leaving without you“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758019/) \- [Lügen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/Aee5TX4bx9abBToTuFwReuv8dnVzZrm7qIuTYchJUKmkXGRYM1x0gAc/)  
5) 4 Beispiele [never deny](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070853677/) - [„Get in the car.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070854036/) \- [Sams Erkenntnis](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/518125132111752437/)  
6) [What does it mean](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758033/) - [Endverse Erkenntnis](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759263/) - [Name](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758800/) \- [Beschreibung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/469007748667940176/)  
7) [„Everyone loves something.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070200740/) \- [Nähe](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/823877325551687738/) \- [No homo?](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758585/)  
8) [unbeobachtete Blicke](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AfYeIDU4jGCgWf_1KMETdOf-y56nZNa76ed4dDFN7QwCwpAPDpPZNwI/) \- [mehr unbeobachtete Blicke](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758492/) \- [Deans Blicke](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069985348/)  
9) Video [Augenblicke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwul2uv0RUA) \- [only looking](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759029/) \- [„The last person who looked at me like that, I got laid.“](http://missmegrose.tumblr.com/post/60175949860) \- [eindeutiger Blick](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759109/) \- [Wiedersehen  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990720/)10) [parallel lines](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/148970700151476161/) \- [Drop in the Ocean](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069757983/)

 

 

* * *

Empfehlung:  
Mini-FF zu Deans Tod [„Last Chance“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758743/) (auf Englisch)  
  
So viel zur kurzen Einführung aus Inspirationen und losen Gedankenfäden.


	2. Berührungspunkt

Weil es nur so wenige sind, sind die Quellen in Form von Hyperlinks heute ausnahmsweise im Text integriert. Das wird aber voraussichtlich nicht zur Gewohnheit. Was gefällt euch besser: Quellen am Ende oder im Text?

Dieses erste Kapitel ist kürzer als die folgenden sein werden.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Demons - Imagine Dragons  
In The Shadows - The Rasmus  
Hide and Seek – Eppic feat Poppy

* * *

 

 

**Berührungspunkt  
**

 

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The massive characters are seared with scars."

Khalil Gibran

 

Schwere Schritte auf den Dielen, das Geräusch eines betätigten Lichtschalters, der dumpfe Aufschlag einer Tasche auf den Boden. Er war wieder zuhause. Die Jagt war vorüber.

Erschöpft rieb sich Dean seinen schmerzenden Nacken. Wie schon so oft hatte er in der zurückliegenden Nacht kaum geschlafen. Die Strapazen der vergangenen Monate hatten an ihm gezehrt, nicht nur körperlich. Er war so müde.  
Gedankenverloren zog sich Dean das blutverschmierte T-Shirt aus. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie der Engel in sein Zimmer getreten war.  
Man sagt, wenn du immer die Dämonen hinter dir beobachtest, wirst du nie die Engel vor dir sehen. Nur verfolgten Dean in diesem Moment keine Dämonen mehr, nicht wortwörtlich. Viel mehr waren es seine inneren Dämonen, die ihn quälten, ihn immer wieder heimsuchten: Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit, die ihn einholten, das Gefühl die Last der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen und die nagende Schuld, wenn er das Gewicht nicht mehr tragen konnte. Nie hatte er sich selbst lieben können.

Das spärliche Licht der alten Nachttischlampe, die das Zimmer nur unzureichend ausleuchtete, fiel dem Engel nicht auf, denn Deans Seele hüllte den gesamten Raum in ihren gleißenden Schein, sichtbar allein für ihn. Sie erstrahlte allen Widrigkeiten trotzend noch so kraftvoll und klar wie am ersten Tag, wunderschön trotz oder gerade wegen all der tiefen Narben, machten sie Dean doch zu dem, der er war. Jede von ihnen erinnerte an all das, was sie bereits [gemeinsam durchgestanden](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AUmNw5h9nsQPsXUK5iBH4eRTvDVQ8ulLYxDpKPps5SPFp35vhBsZWak/) hatten.  
Fasziniert sah Castiel auf seinen Handabdruck auf Deans linker Schulter. Zwar hatte er seine Haut, seinen Körper, geheilt, aber das [Brandmal](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759205/) war auch nach so langer Zeit noch immer da, auf seiner Seele. Mit der Zeit war es fast zu einer Art [Ritual](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758710/) für den Engel geworden seine Hand auf eben jene Schulter zu legen, aber immer waren mindestens zwei Lagen Stoff dazwischen gewesen. Das Mal nun so offensichtlich vor sich zu sehen war ungewohnt für ihn.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er ihn entdeckte. Unter dem indiskret starrenden Blick des Blauäugigen fühlte er sich unwohl.

„Ich mache dich nervös.“, stellte der Engel fest.

Dean schluckte und antwortete mit einem überspielenden Lachen: „Nein, ich stehe doch nicht auf Männer, Cas!“

Seine Stimme klang belustigt, doch Castiel wusste, dass er log. Wenn nicht mutwillig, dann zumindest zu sich selbst. Denn er wusste von Deans Schmerz als er gegen einen Tisch gelaufen war, weil er einen attraktiven Mann gesehen hatte, von Deans unverhohlenem Blick auf das Hinterteil eines Matrosen im Jahr 1944 und Deans [Blicken](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759109/) auf des Engels Mund. Er wusste von Deans Schwärmerei für den Seriencharakter [Dr. Sexy](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AYF416H_opzCPiO-PNgiUOpPHLy-EyXPoKqsizABkg2Dc7gJpqvkK6E/), von Deans Flirt mit einem männlichen Cop als er betrunken war und von Deans Erklärungen für die lesbische Charlie, wie man einen Mann umgarnt. Er wusste von Deans einstiger ‚Liaison‘ mit einer männlichen Sirene und von Deans körperlicher [Reaktion](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070948164/) auf Castiels Anblick, als er sich nach dem Fegefeuer wieder hergestellt hatte.  
Aber er wusste auch von dem [Vorfall](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069885944/) als Dean gerade mal 16 Jahre alt gewesen war. Damals hatte er versucht seinem Vater zu erklären, dass er zwar auf Frauen stand, aber eben nicht nur. Drei Wochen lang hatte John nicht mehr mit seinem ältesten Sohn gesprochen, bis die Streitigkeiten mit Sam wegen dieser Angelegenheit ausgeartet waren. Doch seither waren für Dean seine „abartigen Neigungen“ nie wieder ein Thema gewesen.

Anstatt seine Abwehr zu durchbrechen, erwiderte Castiel schlicht: „Ich bin kein Mann, Dean, ich bin ein Engel.“

Dean öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also fragte er das, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging: „Stehst du etwa auf Männer?“  
Wieder einmal hatte er gesprochen ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Oder waren seine Gedanken schneller aus seinem Mund geflüchtet, als er sie hätte verhindern können? Ärgerlich auf sich selbst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Unterhaltung driftete in eine Richtung ab, die ihm gar nicht gefiel, und er war auch noch selbst schuld daran.

„Nein Dean, ich habe keine Präferenz in Bezug auf das Geschlecht. Für mich ist die Seele wichtiger als der Körper.“  
Dean sah aus als hätte Castiel ihn geschlagen. Beschämt wandte er sich ab, wusste er doch, dass sein Körper anziehend war, seine Seele aber musste einen scheußlichen Anblick bieten.

Doch der Engel spürte beklommen, was Dean fühlte. Also packte er ihn am Arm und drehte ihn wieder zu sich. Deans beschleunigter Atem streifte seine Haut und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Blau wie der Horizont am Abend in Grasgrün, der Himmel traf auf die Erde.  
Dean konnte sich erst wieder von dem Anblick seines Gegenübers losreißen als er bemerkte wie der Blauäugige langsam die Hand hob. Angespannt folgten ihr die Augen des blonden Mannes mit den unzähligen Sommersprossen. Castiel sah ihn an, bat um Erlaubnis. Dean schluckte schwer und nickte. Dann hielt er den Atem an und versenkte seinen Blick tief in den blauen Augen.

Vorsichtig, als fürchtete er, er könnte ihn von sich stoßen -Menschen waren so zerbrechlich-, legte der Engel seine Hand auf die Schulter, auf das Mal. Haut traf berührte Haut, und es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten, so unvorstellbar stark reagierte seine Gnade auf die Seele dieses Menschen. Das hatte er nicht vorhergesehen.

Dean zuckte zusammen, sein Atem ging flach. Es tat weh…, nicht verletzend, sondern eher so, als ob etwas wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehrte, was schon zu lang gefehlt hatte. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen breitete sich ein helles Licht aus. Er konnte es fühlen… Alles strömte auf ihn ein, er konnte _alles_ fühlen…

 

"You don‘t have a soul. You are a Soul. You have a body.“

C. S. Lewis

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"My demons, though quiet, are never quite silenced. Calm as they may be, they wait patiently for a reason to wake, take an overdue breath, and crawl back to my ear." - Unknown?  
  
Was glaubt ihr, was kann Dean _alles_ fühlen?  
Nennt mir auch gerne eure liebsten Destiel-Momente, womöglich kann ich sie im Laufe meiner Geschichte miteinbauen. Zwar ist schon das Meiste fertig geschrieben, aber für Anregungen bin ich immer offen und dankbar.


	3. Flashbacks

Ich hoffe dieser Quellen-Kompromiss ist akzeptabel: Wenn möglich im Text, ansonsten am Ende.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Bring Me To Life – Evanescence  
You Found Me – The Fray  
Piece by Piece – Kurt Hugo Schneider, Sam Tsui, Kirsten Collins  
Call Me – Shinedown  
Somebody to Die For – Hurts

* * *

 

 

**Flashbacks**

 

“It is an absolute human certainty  
that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth  
until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.”

John Joseph Powell

 

>Angst< Er hatte mir Angst gemacht. Weder Schrot noch Dämonendolch hatten ihn töten können. Ein Engel des Herrn. >Zweifel< So etwas gab es nicht, so etwas konnte es nicht geben. Denn die Welt bestand nur aus Schmerz, Blut, Verzweiflung und Tod, meine Welt.  
Ich bin [kein Held](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069752252/), mehr Monster als Mensch. Ich war es nicht wert gerettet zu werden, ich hatte es nicht verdient, nicht nach allem, was ich getan hatte. Und Castiel schien mit seinen tiefen, blauen Augen direkt in meine Seele zu blicken. >Scham< Wo er doch sonst soziale Sprache und Zwischenmenschliches nicht versteht, [durchschaute](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070107078/) er mich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung sofort, sah in mich hinein, fing meine Emotionen auf wie eine Teetasse bevor sie zerspringt.

Es war als würde die Welt einen Moment still stehen. Von Anfang an verlor ich mich in diesen tiefen, blauen Augen, die meine Sorgen und Befürchtungen zu ertränken schienen, und sah ihn die Zeit vergessend immer etwas zu lang an. (1)  
Ich vertraute ihm meine Ängste an, die ich nicht einmal Sam erzählen würde, für ihn musste ich stark sein. Castiel aber ließ ich hinter meine Maske schauen. Er hatte etwas an sich, das mich allen Widersprüchen zum Trotz ihm [vertrauen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758044/) ließ, das mir das Gefühl gab sicher zu sein. Obwohl ich anfangs noch versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, ließ ich mein Bauchgefühl meinen Verstand besiegen, Herz übertönte Hirn.

 _Es roch nach Schwefel, Feuer und verbranntem Fleisch. Die Schreie waren markerschütternd. Niemals Ruhe, niemals Frieden. In der Ferne schnelle Schritte, die nächste Angriffswelle. Dass ich mich freiwillig für den Auftrag gemeldet hatte, war nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung. Vielleicht war es von vornherein mein Schicksal gewesen.  
Doch dann sah ich es, das schwache Leuchten einer menschlichen Seele.  
_Vierzig Jahre hatte es gedauert_ bis ich die Belagerung in der Hölle durchbrach. Beinahe wäre ich zu spät gekommen. Gerade noch konnte ich verhindern, dass die Dämonen Dean zu einem von ihnen machten. Doch das Siegel war gebrochen und Dean ebenso. Seine Seele war so sehr geschunden… Mir blieb nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit ihn zu retten. Bisher hatte noch nie ein Engel versucht sich mit einer menschlichen Seele zu verbinden, die dazu bestimmt war zu leben. Und als ich es tat wusste ich wieso. Ich fühlte alles, was Dean gefühlt hatte, die Schmerzen waren unvorstellbar, der Selbsthass und die Schuld niederschmetternd. Und so sehr ich auch wollte, dass es aufhörte, ich ließ ihn nicht los, gab ihn nicht auf. Ich nahm sie auf mich, die Schuld und all das Leid, setzte ihn Stück für Stück wieder zusammen. Ich war ein hohes Risiko eingegangen, aber wie durch ein Wunder hielten wir stand. Jedoch hatte es mich immense Kraft gekostet die menschliche Seele wieder aufzubauen. Nur knapp schaffte ich selbst es der Hölle zu entkommen._  
_> Dean Winchester ist gerettet!<_  
_Meine Gnade hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck auf seiner Schulter und auf seiner Seele. Und obgleich das_[Brandmal](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759205/) _nicht mehr zu sehen ist, kann ich Dean noch immer fühlen, selbst dann wenn ich nicht bei ihm sein kann. Seit dem Tag an dem ich ihn rettete sind wir verbunden, wir teilen ein tiefgreifendes profundes Band._

_Seine Hände verkrampften sich in den Laken, sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt und sein Atem ging hektisch, genau wie die sich unstet bewegenden Augen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Ein gequälter Laut verließ seine Lippen.  
Die Erinnerungen an die Hölle quälten ihn in seinen Träumen. Immer wieder durchlitt Dean die Torturen aufs Neue. Nachts spürte ich ihn meinen Namen schreien. Auch wenn er sich am Tage [nicht erinnerte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758074/), wie ich ihn aus der Verdammnis errettet hatte, im Schlaf tat er es. Und so rettete ich ihn jede Nacht erneut. Nacht für Nacht saß ich auf seiner Bettkante und beendete seine Albträume, betrachtete ihn wie er friedlich weiterschlief, wachte über seinen Schlaf. (2)_

_Er erklärte mir, was[„persönlicher Freiraum“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/300333868873734297/) ist. Wieso fiel es mir nur so schwer das Gelernte bei ihm umzusetzen? Bei jedem anderen hatte ich dieses Problem nie, nur zu Dean konnte ich keinen Abstand halten. Ich mochte seine [Nähe](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/823877325551687738/). Es gefiel mir, wie meine Hülle seine Körperwärme wahrnahm…  wie sein Atem meine Haut streifte…_  
  
Cas verbrachte eine ganze Nacht auf offener Straße [wartend](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758303/) auf mich, obwohl er wusste, dass es noch Stunden dauern würde bis ich genug geschlafen hatte. Er hätte überall hingehen können, er ist ein Engel, aber er entschied sich auf mich zu warten.  
  
_Plötzlich waren da diese[Empfindungen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070601313/)… Dinge, die ich vorher noch nie gespürt hatte…_  
_Was machte dieser Mensch nur mit mir?!_  
_Dean ging mir unter die Haut, ich ließ ihn zu nah an mich heran. Ich begann Befehle zu hinterfragen, denn dieser eine Mensch ließ mich an allem zweifeln, was ich für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte. Für Dean warf ich all meine[Prinzipien über Bord](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070167457/). Er veränderte mich, langsam und doch grundlegend._

 _Als Dean im Wartezimmer des Himmels Zachariah nach dem Plan fragte, den wir Engel verfolgten, konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Nach meinem letzten Versuch ihn zu warnen, hatte man mich zurück in den Himmel gezwungen und mich wieder auf den „richtigen Weg“ gebracht._  
_Dean flehte mich an, ihn zu seinem Bruder Sam zu bringen, aber ich wusste, eine Flucht würde unser aller Tod sein. Als er erwiderte, dass es sich lohnt dafür zu sterben, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Weil ich auf seine Bemühungen mich zu überzeugen nicht einging, sagte er, ich solle aus seinem Leben verschwinden, und das tat ich. Wenn das bedeutete ihn zu retten, war ich bereit diesen Preis zu zahlen. (3)_  
_Er hatte mich rückradlos… seelenlos… innerlich tot… genannt, …und er hatte recht. All die Menschen, die sterben würden, wenn Armageddon begann… Und ich würde das zulassen?_  
_Es musste einen anderen Weg geben! Ich würde eine Möglichkeit finden, Dean trotz der Flucht vor den Engeln zu beschützen, selbst wenn das mein eigenes Leben kosten sollte, oder wir beide würden sterben, gemeinsam. Und so rebellierte ich gegen den Himmel, denn Rebellion beginnt im Kopf._  
  
>Wut< Ich hatte mich nicht mehr im Griff, schlug ihm ins Gesicht, beschimpfte ihn… bis er verschwand. Ich war so ungeheuer wütend, dass Castiel mich im Stich ließ. Wieso wühlte mich das bloß so sehr auf, dass ich sämtliche Kontrolle verlor? (3)  
Plötzlich wurde ich gegen die Wand gedrückt, Cas presste seine Hand auf meinen Mund, mein Herz raste. Ich sah ihm in die Augen… nickte als er das Messer hervorholte. Denn ich hatte keine Angst mehr, ich vertraute ihm. Er war zurückgekommen, Cas hatte sich für mich entschieden. Er gab meinen Mund wieder frei und schnitt sich seinen Unterarm auf, zeichnete eine Sigille mit seinem Blut an die Wand, zögerte nicht selbst als Zachariah ihn entdeckte. Castiel, ein himmlisches Wesen, war bereit zu fallen, für mich, die Person die nicht glaubte. (4)  
Ich habe nie Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen. Ich habe mir nie erlaubt Hoffnung zu haben. Ich habe [nie an Engel geglaubt](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AVPcWz4D5Uh9nDEsvUCFo2elBBVoqFQCzKFW6kGIs612T8x7wrVE49A/)... bis ein Engel an mich glaubte.  
  
_Ich ließ Zachariah verschwinden, ich hatte mich widersetzt. Ich gab meine Bestimmung, mein Zuhause, meine Familie und alles was ich je gekannt hatte auf - alles an das ich Jahrtausende lang geglaubt hatte, bis ich ihn traf. Auf die unausgesprochene Frage, wie weit ich für ihn noch bereit war zu gehen, sollte ich schon bald eine Antwort erhalten._  
_Als die Erzengel bei Chuck erschienen, brachte ich Dean zu Sam, ich selbst blieb dort. Vielleicht konnte ich ihnen etwas Zeit verschaffen. Ich würde die Krieger des Himmels aufhalten, so lange wie möglich, für Dean. (4)_

 

“Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully.  
It is who comes to make you question things,  
who changes your reality, somebody that marks a before and after in your life.  
It is not the human being everyone has idealized,  
but an ordinary person, who manages to revolutionize your world in a second.” (5)

Unknown

 

Quellen:  
1) [Deans Blicke](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069985348/) \- [only looking](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759029/) \- Video [Augenblicke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwul2uv0RUA)  
2) [Bettkante](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758346/) \- [Albtraum](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758337/) \- [Traum](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070185047/) \- [watch him sleeping](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/89086898857728235/) \- [Blickrichtung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/424393964870076536/) \- [„I´ll watch over you.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758294/)  
3) Szene 4x22 [Konfrontation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFIplAEM8yA)  
4) Szene 4x22 [Rebellion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv_I8V9C22w) \- [Sigille](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070166601/) \- [Aufopferung  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759212/)5) [soulmate](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758047/) \- [What’s a soulmate](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758015/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
“People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.” - Elizabeth Gilbert  
  
Na, habt ihr die Teetassen-Referenz zu „Hannibal“ gleich durchschaut? ;)  
  
  
Der Auftakt zu einer schicksalhaften Reise in die Vergangenheit ist getan…

In dem nächsten Kapitel „Was hätte sein können“ wird der kreative Eigenanteil deutlich höher sein und ich werde nicht mehr so durch die Ereignisse rennen, versprochen! Ihr dürft gespannt sein. ;)


	4. Was hätte sein können

Dieses Kapitel widme ich all den verpassten Chancen und all den Tagträumen.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
However It Ends - Stas Schurins  
Before You go - Nomy  
Swan Song – Lana Del Rey

* * *

 

**Was hätte sein können**

 

“In a world full of temporary things you are a perpetual feeling.”

Sanober Khan

 

Zugezogene Gardienen, eine umgekippte Pillendose, verstreute Tabletten, ein schlaffer Körper, schnelle Schritte.  
Wie durch einen Schleier sah ich wie - ich? er? mein Zukunfts-Ich - ihn zusammengesunken in einem Sessel fand. Cas atmete kaum noch... Er hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren. Überdosis – Das war mir sofort klar.  
Zukunfts-Ich ging vor dem reglosen Körper auf die Knie und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er rief immer wieder seinen Namen, aber Cas reagierte nicht. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr der furchtlose Anführer. Zu sehen wie wenig Leben noch in Cas verblieben war, machte ihm mehr Angst als alles andere in den vergangenen Jahren, das konnte ich spüren. „Verlass mich hier nicht… Fuck, wag es nicht mir zu sterben, Cas! Du kannst nicht gehen… Cas, bitte wach auf… Bitte, wach auf…“, seine Stimme brach. (1)  
Ich musste den Raum verlassen, ich konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Ich wusste was er – was ich – in diesem Moment fühlte, es war so wie damals als Sam in meinen Armen gestorben war. Benommen taumelte ich aus der Tür. Vor der Veranda übergab ich mich auf den staubigen Boden. Meine zitternden Hände suchten Halt, doch fanden nichts.  
Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne wärmten mein Gesicht. Wie konnte die Welt sich weiter drehen während er dort drinnen seine letzten Atemzüge tat?! Während das letzte Bisschen Leben aus ihm wich…? Wie konnte meine Zeit fortlaufen während sie für Cas still stehen würde?

Ein kleiner Rest seines Engelmojos musste ihm wohl doch noch geblieben sein, denn er überlebte, so gerade noch. Zukunfts-Ich wich nicht mehr von seiner Seite. Ich sah ihn an seinem Bett sitzend Castiels Hand halten. Stumm rann eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinab. Als er bemerkte, dass ich im Türrahmen stand, zog er seine Hand zurück, aber sagte nichts. Eine Weile saß er nur schweigend da.  
Dann plötzlich sah er mich mit weit geöffneten Augen an: „Was wenn er nicht wieder aufwachen wollte? Wenn es Absicht war…?“  
Dieser Gedanke versetzte mir einen Stich mitten ins Herz. In den Augen meines Gegenübers konnte ich eine tiefe Traurigkeit erkennen. Cas wimmerte leise im Schlaf, gerade so als würde er ihn – uns – mich – spüren. Mein Zukunfts-Ich richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn und lächelte. Und wir beide wusste, dass sie einander niemals zurücklassen würden, dass sie einander überall hin folgen würden. Vorsichtig strich er dem Schlafenden eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn.  
„Womit habe ich dich bloß verdient?“, es war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.  
Dieser Moment hatte etwas so … Intimes. Es wirkte so, als hätte er vergessen, dass ich noch da stand, als hätte er die ganze grausame Welt um sich herum vergessen.  
Gerade wollte ich leise gehen, da wandte er sich wieder mir zu: „Mach nicht die selben Fehler wie ich.“  
Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er in diesem Moment nicht die Sache mit Michael meinte.

Da war etwas zwischen Cas und meinem Zukunfts-Ich, das ich zuerst nicht greifen konnte: Ihre Blicke, die Art wie sie einander ansahen, wie sie miteinander sprachen, jede Bewegung wenn sie aufeinander trafen, diese Andeutungen… Doch als ich es begriff, traf mich die [Erkenntnis](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759263/) wie ein Schlag. Nach all der [Zeit](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758686/)…

Als Cas nach Tagen endlich wieder aufwachte und es ihm wieder etwas besser ging, fragte ich ihn, wie er mich als einziger von meinem Zukunfts-Ich unterscheiden konnte. Kurz schloss er die Augen während er tief ein- und wieder ausatmete.  
„Die tiefste Wunde auf deiner Seele fehlt noch…“, sein Blick glitt ins Leere, „Sam zu verlieren hat dich...“  
Ich wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach, aber gefangen in seinen Gedanken stand er eine Weile nur so da. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging in seine Hütte.

Ruhelos wälzte ich mich in meinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. >Das hat doch keinen Sinn!< Schwerfällig schwang ich meine Beine über die Bettkante und rieb mir mit den Händen über mein erschöpftes Gesicht. Eine innere Unruhe ließ mich nicht schlafen. Sie veranlasste mich aufzustehen und ins Freie zu treten.  
Wie ein Ertrinkender sog ich begierig die kühle Nachtluft ein. Klar und wolkenlos war die Nacht vor dem letzten Kampf. Schon lange waren die Lichter der Stadt verloschen, sodass die Sterne nur umso heller zu erstrahlen schienen. Der Morgenstern war bereits aufgegangen und schien mich zu verhöhnen. Verdammtes 2014!  
Durch eine angelehnte Tür vernahm ich unverständliche Worte. Aber etwas in dieser Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. Ich gab meinem Impuls nach und schlüpfte lautlos durch die Tür. Nun konnte ich die Worte deutlich verstehen. Es war ein [Gebet](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/ASXPBbKLi0rRWSOyvfiw5noTUxOT10MuEpzrdku5e4mCQTCdqXqzQB4/)… „Vater, wenn du mich hören kannst… Lass ihn leben… Ich flehe dich an, nimm mich anstatt ihn.“  
Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Zaghaft räusperte ich mich. >Verlegenheit< Ich fühlte mich wie ein Eindringling. Aber als Castiel sich zu mir umdrehte und lächelte, war dieses Empfinden vergessen. „Ich habe gefühlt, dass du da bist.“  
Wir sahen uns in die Augen, lange. Wie Magnete hielten wir einander in dem Blick gefangen. Dann konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten: „Was würdest du tun, wenn er heute stirb?“  
„Ich würde morgen [sterben](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758409/)“, antwortete er ohne zu zögern. „Dean, ich würde es so wollen“, entgegnete er auf meinen erschütterten Blick hin, „Einander sind wir das einzige, was uns noch geblieben ist. Wir sind verbunden… waren wir schon immer, aber das weißt du ja.“ Er legte seine Hand auf meine linke Schulter und sah mich eindringlich an. In seinen Augen war so viel, das ungesagt blieb. Die stummen Worte hingen schwer in der Luft.  
Er atmete tief ein, dann aber sagte er nur: „Jetzt geh schlafen, der kommende Tag wird nicht leicht für dich werden.“ Etwas, das ich nicht deuten konnte, lag in seinem Blick. War es Traurigkeit? Entschlossenheit? Vorahnung? Ich wusste es nicht, tat aber was er mir sagte, obwohl jede Faser meines Körpers ihn in dieser Nacht nicht allein lassen wollte, bei ihm bleiben wollte.

Als mich Zachariah ins Jahr 2014 versetzte, sah ich nicht nur das, was hätte sein können… zwischen mir und Cas…, sondern auch wie er meinem Zukunfts-Ich ohne zu zögern in den sicheren Tod folgte (2). Ich sah wie es enden würde für uns alle, wenn ich nicht Michaels Hülle werden würde.  
  
-  
Die Zukunft ist eine Gleichung mit aktuell 7,44 Milliarden Variablen, die alle einen freien Willen haben. Und Gott muss der größte Mathematiker sein.  
Ein Blick in die Zukunft zeigt uns, was hätte sein können, nicht das, was sein wird. Denn durch das Wissen von der Möglichkeit verändern wir uns selbst und somit die Gegenwart. Zukunft ist veränderbar.  
-  
  
_Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Aber das war zu viel! Wie konnte er auch nur in Erwägung ziehen ‚Ja‘ zu Michael zu sagen?! Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Dean konnte fluchen, Gott lästern, mich anzweifeln und verleugnen, … aber aufgeben?! Nein, den Gedanken konnte ich nicht ertragen… zu viel hatte ich gegeben um ihn zu schützen. (3)_

_Und so blieb ich bei ihm, bis zum bitteren Ende.  
Ich wusste, wie es enden würde, aber ich konnte ihn das nicht allein tun lassen. So wie Dean seinen Bruder [nicht allein sterben](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070582576/) lassen wollte, so wollte ich Dean nicht allein sterben lassen. Ich folgte ihm zum Schlachtfeld von Lucifer und Michael. Wenn nötig, folgte ich ihm bis in den Tod._

 

"One of the deep secrets in life is that all that is really worth doing is what we do for others."

Lewis Carroll

 

Quellen:  
1) Mini-FF [Junkie](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759265/)  
2) [„I´m in.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758287/) \- [„Of course.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758930/) \- [„Cas too?“  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758966/)3) Szene 5x18 [In der Gasse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62Cdfh5zftM) \- [care too much](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759002/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
“After all this time? Always.” - Joanne K. Rowling

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wie es mit Dean und Castiel außerhalb der Erinnerungen weiter geht.  
Dean wird eine folgenschwere Entscheidung treffen…


	5. Rückfall & Schmerz

Sagt mir gerne, was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet. Über Tipps, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer dankbar.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Sag meinen Namen – Lupid  
Don´t Look Back – Boston  
Parallel – Urbanstep, Micah Martin  
Ever Rose has its Thorns – Poison  
Until It’s Gone – Linkin Park

* * *

 

**Rückfall & Schmerz**

 

"I don't really know what love even is, and maybe I never will.  
All I know is that there are some smiles you never get tired of seeing,  
and some hands you never want to let go of,  
and some absences that hurt too much to ignore."

Unknown

 

Nur unter Aufwendung all seiner Willensstärke konnte sich Castiel von dem Menschen lösen.

Deans Atem ging stoßweise: „Cas, was… Was …?“  
Sprachlos sah er Castiel an. Er hatte keine Worte für das, was er gerade durchlebt hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, was geschehen war.  
Seine Haut fühlte sich kalt an, wo gerade noch Castiels warme Hand gewesen war. Er fröstelte.

Der Engel blickte gebannt auf das Mal, sichtbar allein für ihn. „Das Band zwischen uns ist tiefer als ich dachte…“ Er wirkte fast so verstört wie sein Gegenüber. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. „Dean, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun…“, sagte er während er seine zitternde Hand betrachtete.

Er wich zurück als Dean seinen Arm ausstreckte. Dieser nahm jedoch zögernd die noch immer zitternde Hand und fing seinen Blick auf.  
„Tu es…“, die Stimme des Menschen war benommen und rau.  
Ungläubig neigte Castiel den Kopf zur Seite und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, er verstand nicht, nicht sofort…  
„Tu es.“, wiederholte der Blonde leise, fast flüsternd.

Grüne Augen, die ihn ansahen, Deans Finger, die die seinen umschlossen… seine Hand zitterte nicht mehr, es war richtig. Noch ein letzter Blick um sicher zu sein -kaum merklich nickte Dean-, dann hob Castiel seine Hand.

Dean schloss die Augen und machte sich bereit, erwartete den Schmerz.  
Doch als Castiel wieder seine Schulter umschloss, spürte er nichts als Wärme und Geborgenheit und… Verbundenheit, einen Platz an den er gehörte... Der Engel konnte diesen von Deans Seele verursachten Schmerz zwar nicht verlöschen lassen, aber er konnte ihn übertragen, auf sich selbst.  
-

_Ich brauchte seine Hilfe, er war der einzige, der mir[helfen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070185383/) würde. Aber als ich Dean [im Garten](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758251/) bei Lisa und Ben sah, erkannte ich, dass er endlich das Leben lebte, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Er verdiente ein besseres Leben als ich ihm jemals bieten könnte. Er verdiente dieses Leben. Dass ich nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens war, war der Preis, den ich dafür bereit war zu zahlen. All das, was er bereits geopfert hatte... Ich konnte ihn nicht noch um mehr bitten._

_Alles was ich tat, tat ich für den höheren Zweck, das größere Wohl. Raphael musste aufgehalten werden. Wenn ich ihn nicht mit Hilfe der Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer besiegen würde, würde er Armageddon erneut beginnen. Ich musste sie doch beschützen, das war meine Aufgabe. Also gab ich meine Würde auf und ließ mich auf den Deal mit Crowley ein. Ich tat das Richtige, das dachte ich zumindest._  
_Das Schlimmste war Dean, der so sehr versuchte loyal zu sein, obwohl ihm jeder Instinkt das Gegenteil befahl. Er verteidigte mich sogar vor Bobby und Sam. Das hatte ich nicht verdient. (1)_  
  
Wie konnte er uns das antun? Wie konnte er mir das nur antun nach allem was gewesen war?  >bittere Enttäuschung< Ich hatte ihm vertraut! Ich hatte ihn an mich herangelassen wie sonst niemanden zuvor. >Schmerz< Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.  
Wie verzweifelt musste jemand sein, um soetwas zu tun?! Wieso hatte er mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Vertraute er mir so wenig? Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, da gäbe es eine Verbindung zwischen Cas und mir. Ich war ja so naiv gewesen. >Trauer<  
Und doch zögerte ich ihn zurückzulassen als die Dämonen kamen, aber Cas rief, ich solle fortlaufen und mich in Sicherheit bringen. (2)  
  
_Ich stand in dem Kreis, umschlossen vom Feuer des heiligen Öls, eingesperrt. Dean wandte sich von mir ab. Doch bevor er mich endgültig verließ, sah er noch ein letztes Mal zurück. Und als ich es in seinen Augen sah – all den Schmerz, nicht etwa Wut, sondern Trauer – wusste ich, dass es noch Hoffnung gab. (2)_

_Dean sah schon viel früher, dass ich auf dem falschen Pfad war, aber ich wollte - brauchte, dass er zu mir stand, das eine Mal, dass ich ihn darum bat. Und ich war enttäuscht – nein,[tief getroffen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758017/) – von seinem [fehlenden Vertrauen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758960/) in mich. Früher hatte mich sein mangelnder Glaube nie tangiert, wieso hatte sich das geändert? Wieso fühlte es sich jetzt so an als würde man mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen? Mein Schöpfer sagte einst, du musst etwas lieben bevor du dessen Verlust fühlen kannst. Aber was wusste ich schon von der Liebe._

_Ich hinterging sie alle, Crowley, Raphael, ja sogar Bobby, Sam und Dean, meine Familie.  
Ich erklärte mich zum neuen Gott, schlachtete im Himmel tausende meiner Brüder und Schwestern ab. Der erste Mensch, den ich [tötete](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070882558/), war ein Priester, der Homosexualität als Sünde bezeichnete – der erste von vielen._

_Die Leviathane in mir waren stark, aber nicht stark genug, denn etwas von mir war noch übrig. Je mehr Kontrolle ich zurückerlangte, desto größer wurden die Schmerzen. Mir war bewusst, dass ich[sterben](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070195020/) würde, und das war richtig so, aber ich war froh, dass Dean bei mir war, dass ich mich von ihm verabschieden konnte. Ich hatte Angst, doch er gab mir die Kraft das zu tun, was ich tun musste._  
_Ich machte meine letzten Schritte. Als das Wasser mich umfing, wusste ich, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. Noch ein letztes Mal sah ich ihn an, dann ließ ich mich fallen._  
  
Nur noch sein Trenchcoat war übrig geblieben, dumpf schwamm es im Wasser. Als es zu mir ans Ufer gespült wurde, nahm ich es an mich und behielt es bei mir, denn Cas hatte ich nicht halten können.  
Ich habe mir nie erträumt jemanden wie ihn zu treffen, und ich konnte mir nie vorstellen jemanden wie ihn zu [verlieren](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759083/). Ich hatte geglaubt sein Verrat wäre furchtbar, aber ihn sterben zu sehen war um so vieles schlimmer.  
Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was Liebe überhaupt ist, und vielleicht werde ich es nie. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass es manche Lächeln gibt, die du nie müde wirst zu sehen, und manche Hände, die du nie gehen lassen willst, und manche Verluste, die zu sehr wehtun um sie zu ignorieren. Und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als meinen [Schmerz](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/540643130242053500/), der mir Nacht für Nacht den Schlaf raubte, in Alkohol zu ertränken.

>Emmanuel?! Das ist nicht sein Name! Er heißt Castiel! Er ist… war doch Cas, [mein Cas](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/163537030192230839/)…<  
Als ich ihn fand, lebend, bei einer jungen Frau, ohne Erinnerungen, wusste ich nicht wie ich empfinden sollte. Einerseits fühlte ich mich endlich wieder vollständig, als hätte die ganze Zeit über ein Teil von mir gefehlt. Andererseits fühlte ich mich [am Boden](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069918315/), denn das was fehlte, ließ sich nicht mehr zusammensetzen, er erinnerte sich nicht… an mich.  
Aber ich konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was wir bereits alles gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, denn dann hätte ich ihn auch daran erinnert, was er getan hatte. Das konnte ich ihm nicht antun, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er mich für immer vergessen hätte. (3)  
Doch die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Er [erkannte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758159/) mich wieder! Ich habe [immer gewusst](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759160/), dass er eines Tages zu mir zurück finden würde.  
  
_Als ich zum ersten Mal wieder meine Kräfte einsetzte, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. In schmerzenden Bildern zogen sie an meinen Augen vorüber. Aber ich sah nicht etwa die Schöpfung der Erde, den ersten Menschen oder die Geschehnisse im Heiligen Land, nein, ich_[erinnerte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759047/) mich an Dean…  
_Mit ihm kam die Schuld, meine übergroße Schuld. Dean vergab mir, selbst wenn ich es nicht konnte. Ich hatte einen Weg gefunden, wie ich für meine Taten bezahlen konnte, für Dean. Ich übertrug Sams Erinnerungen an die Qualen in Lucifers Käfig auf mich, wohl wissend was das für mich bedeutete. (4)_  
  
-  
Entgeistert keuchte Dean auf, als der Engel die Verbindung erneut löste. Castiels Hand hinterließ eine stechende Leere.  
„Nein!“ Deans Stimme bebte und doch sprach aus ihr vehemente Entschlossenheit.  
Noch ehe der Engel sich versah, packte er dessen Handgelenk und presste die Hand wieder auf seine Schulter. Castiel war so überrascht, dass er nicht reagieren konnte.

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen stieß Dean einen unterdrückten Laut aus, als sich sein Rückgrat jäh nach vorn wölbte… „Dean!“  
Seine Atemzüge bebten… „Lass meine Hand los! Bitte!“ Er wollte nicht.  
Seine Knie gaben nach… „Nein, nein, nein…“ Dumpf drangen die Worte durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren.  
Seine Augenlieder flatterten… „Bleib bei mir!“ Er konnte nicht.  
Das intensive Gefühl der plötzlichen Berührung -der alles durchdringende Schmerz- überwältigte ihn. Deans Körper hielt nicht mehr stand, gab unter der Last der unwillkürlichen Verbindung nach. Ebenso sein Geist, er ertrug es nicht mehr, gab auf und entsagte der Realität, glitt zurück in die Erinnerungen.

 

"I undersood myself only after I destroyed myself.  
And only in the process of fixing myself, did I know who I really was."

Sade Andria Zabala

 

Quellen:  
1) Szene 6x20 [Zweifel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x928qeMEYs) \- [„The worst part“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758255/) \- [Traurigkeit](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758225/)  
2) Szene 6x20 [Heiliges Feuer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gsJ1iOea6w) \- [Deans Vorwurf](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070349077/) \- [„I was right here. Where were you?“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/151222499960907307/) \- [Rückblick](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069917655/)  
3) Szene 7x17 [Erinnerungen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DEwYjVkcOM) \- [Cas Vorwurf  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069917691/)4) Szene 7x17 [Übertragung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv1TlwZZYf4) \- "I was lost until I took on your pain." Castiel

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"You have to love something before you can feel it's loss." - Ben Edlund

Empfehlungen:  
FF zur 6. Staffel [„Der Preis der Freiheit“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51fbf6c10002ece3b049be0/1/Der-Preis-der-Freiheit) von Landei (Drama P18 Slash)  
FF zu den zurückkehrenden Erinnerungen [„I remember everything“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/56a22f9e0003455615d13241/1/I-remember-everything) von Maskenlady (Romanze Schmerz Trost P12 Slash)  
Video zu Cas 7. Staffel [„Lights Will Guide You Home“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349068929413/)

Was hat Dean sich dabei nur wieder gedacht? Hat er überhaupt gedacht?  
Das wäre doch sicher vermeidbar gewesen, oder?  
Wie viel können Deans Körper und Geist noch aushalten, bis nichts mehr übrig ist?  
Und was bedeutet sein Handeln für Castiel?

Wie immer nach einem eher nacherzählenden Teil, folgen nächstes Mal mehr Eigenideen. Verheerende Eigenideen…


	6. Bruchstücke

Heute mal wieder ein kleines bisschen länger als gewohnt. Meine Fantasie ist wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen…

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Follow You Down - Kelvin Jones  
Follow You Down - Matthew Mayfield  
I Won´t Give up on Us – Jason Mraz  
Everyday - Daitshi, Calum Venice  
Hurt – Mad Hatter’s Daughter  
Hold on for Your Life – Sam Tinnesz

* * *

 

 

**Bruchstücke**

 

"We are all broken. That's how the light gets in."

Ernest Hemingway

 

Jede Erinnerung, jedes Bruchstück, war wie eine Scherbe. Und jede Scherbe zerfetzte unerbittlich Stück für Stück Deans Schutzpanzer, der ihn vor all dem abgeschirmt hatte. Sie brachten seine Mauer zum Einstürzen, die er über die Jahre so mühsam errichtet hatte, die all das zurückgedrängt hatte, bis jetzt.  
-

[Falschherum](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758735/) – Sie hielt die FBI-Marke falschherum… Charlie verstand nicht, wieso ich darauf so reagierte.  
Cas war verloren, er hatte seinen Verstand, sich selbst, geopfert um Sam zu retten. Und er fehlte mir so sehr, dass mich jede Kleinigkeit schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er nicht mehr bei mir war.  
Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Er wollte den Bienen zusehen, wie sie über grüne Wiesen flogen. Stattdessen schob er mich weg, fort von der Gefahr, fort von Dick Roman. Er stellte sich zwischen mich und ihn, verteidigte mich mit seinem Leben. (1)

Cas und ich fielen ins Fegefeuer. Ich spürte wie sie sich uns näherten, wie sie uns umzingelten. Dass Cas nun hier in Todesgefahr war, war allein meine Schuld, weil ich ihn nicht hatte gehen lassen können (2). Und doch war ich froh, dass er bei mir war. Ich war froh, nicht allein zu sein. Und vor allem war ich froh, dass er nicht allein war, dass ich bei ihm war. - Dann war er fort.  
Nicht eine Sekunde glaubte ich, er hätte sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Das würde er nicht tun – nicht ohne mich. Er musste in unmittelbarer Gefahr sein. >Angst< Ich schrie seinen Namen, aber die Angst um ihn schnürte mir die Kehle zu. >Verzweiflung< Ich wusste, ich musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, aber dieser Engel hatte mich noch nie kalt gelassen. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach ihm, doch er blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, als wäre er nie hier gewesen, als hätte er nie existiert. >Einsamkeit<  
Stattdessen fand ich einen Weg aus dem Fegefeuer zu entkommen, aber ich konnte [nicht ohne ihn](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758019/) gehen, ihn nicht zurücklassen, nicht verlassen. Ich musste ihn finden, ihn in Sicherheit bringen, selbst wenn es mein eigenes Leben kosten sollte. Also suchte ich weiter nach ihm, immer weiter, hoffte, gab nicht auf, betete zu ihm jede Nacht, ein ganzes Jahr lang – bis ich ihn fand.  
>Überwältigende Erleichterung< Sein Anblick war wie Sonne nach unendlicher Nacht, als wäre ich fortwährend ertrunken und konnte nun wieder atmen. Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme, presste ihn an mich – endlich. >Vollständig< >Frieden< In einem Land des Kampfes und des Kriegs hatte ich Frieden gefunden, denn ich hatte Ihn gefunden.  
  
_Dean[betete](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071586243/) zu mir im Fegefeuer, jede Nacht, flehte mich an noch etwas länger durchzuhalten, denn er würde nicht aufgeben nach mir zu suchen.  
Doch ich als ein Engel des Herrn war die größte Zielscheibe im ganzen Fegefeuer, es war als hätten die Leviathane ein Preisgeld auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt. So war meine einzige Hoffnung, dass Dean aufgab. Er durfte mich nicht finden. Ich musste mich so weit wie irgend möglich von ihm fern halten, um sie von ihm [weg zu locken](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759281/). Sie von Dean ablenken zu können war oft der einzige Grund am Leben zu bleiben und weiter zu kämpfen. Aber das gelang mir nicht immer. Wenn Dean glaubte, dass er den nächsten Angriff nicht überleben würde, spürte ich meinen Namen auf seinen Lippen.  
  
_ Im Fegefeuer erlebt man alles intensiver. Jeder Schmerz, jedes Gefühl, Verzweiflung, Angst, Erschöpfung, war dort um ein Vielfaches gesteigert.  
Entkräftet lagen wir auf dem Waldboden. Mir tat jeder Knochen im Leibe weh, aber der Untergrund an meinem Rücken fühlte sich überraschend weich an. Benny hielt im Umkreis Wache. Kurz zuvor hatte Cas mich wieder einmal vor einem Leviathan gerettet, sein Blut klebte noch an meiner Kleidung und trocknete langsam ein.  
Ich hörte Cas neben mir atmen und drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht war mir zugewandt. Wir waren uns so nah, nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten unsere Hände. All meine Willenskraft musste ich konzentrieren, um dem plötzlichen Drang zu widerstehen meine Hand in die seine zu legen.  
Kurz schloss ich ebenfalls die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er roch nach Erde, Blut, Wald, Wind und … Cas. Ich mochte diesen Geruch.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Schon konnte ich seinen warmen Atem an meiner Haut fühlen. Als er seine wirklich unglaublich blauen Augen öffnete und mich ansah, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn anstarrte. Schnell wandte ich mich ab, um nicht etwas völlig Unüberlegtes zu tun. Stockend atmete ich aus und realisierte, dass ich wohl die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten haben musste.  
>Verwirrung< >Ärger< Was war bloß los mit mir?!  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich einfach zu sehr verausgabt und war so ausgelaugt, dass mir mein Verstand einen Streich spielte. Ja, das musste es sein. Außerdem war ich froh ihn endlich wieder um mich zu haben. Das war alles.  
  
_Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann würden wir dort sein. Viel zu früh. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber ich konnte nicht. Kein einziger Laut verließ meine Lippen. Manchmal schmerzt es zu sehr, sodass sich jedes Wort wie eine Klinge im Hals anfühlen würde. Stattdessen ließ ich meinen Blick über den Mann vor mir schweifen und versuchte mir alles einzuprägen, das Grün seiner Augen, jede Sommersprosse, den Klang seiner Stimme, das Leuchten seiner Seele…, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass die Erinnerung niemals ausreichend sein würde. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden mehr… Aber würde das einen Unterschied machen? Wieso es noch schwerer machen als es sowieso schon war…_  
_Als Dean mich fand, hatte ich schon längst den[Entschluss](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/74590937553101789/) gefasst im Fegefeuer zu bleiben, um für meine Taten zu bezahlen, um Buße zu tun.  
__Und so hielt ich seine Hand im Portal bis zur allerletzten Sekunde, weil ich wusste, dass Dean bei mir geblieben wäre, hätte ich früher losgelassen, und weil ich wusste, dass es die letzte Gelegenheit war Deans Hand zu halten. Loslassen, in meiner Vorstellung war das so leicht gewesen, aber nun war ich hier an diesem Punkt. Doch ich musste es tun, ich hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ich hatte ihn nicht verdient. Dean in diesem Moment von mir zu stoßen, war wohl das Schwerste, das ich jemals getan habe. Ich fühlte, wie seine Finger mir langsam entglitten, wie das Portal ihn von mir fort zerrte. Es war als würde ich einen Teil von mir selbst herausreißen. Da waren Worte, die sich in meinem Geist formten und nach Freiheit verlangten, Dinge, die ausgesprochen werden mussten…_  
_Dann war ich allein. Meine Hand fühlte sich so leer an, wo ich gerade noch Deans Haut gespürt hatte. Viel zu schnell verließ die angenehme Wärme, die seine Hand hinterlassen hatte, meinen Körper und machte einer Kälte Platz, die sich tief in mich grub. Dean war fort und mir wurde bewusst, nun da ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde, dass noch so vieles ungesagt geblieben war._  
_Deans verzweifelte Rufe hallten in meinen Ohren wider, sein Gesichtsausdruck für immer in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, was ich Dean damit antun würde (3)._  
_Ich erinnerte mich nicht, wann meine Knie nachgegeben hatten und ich zu Boden gesunken war, oder wie lange ich schon so dort auf dem felsigen Untergrund gesessen hatte. Irgendwann stand ich auf, taub, alles in mir war leer. Allein. Doch Dean würde niemals allein sein, denn ein Stück von mir war mit ihm gegangen und würde für immer ihm gehören._  
  
Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass es Cas Wille gewesen war mich zu verlassen, also erschuf ich mir meine [eigene Erinnerung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758627/). Lieber wollte ich glauben, dass ich seine Hand losgelassen hatte, dass ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte, dass ich nicht stark genug war.  
Meine Trauer und Schuld suchten mich in meinen Träumen heim, ließen mich nicht mehr schlafen und gaukelten mir Dinge vor, die [gar nicht da](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759328/) waren. Ich glaubte immer wieder Cas zu sehen, so wie Sam Jess nach ihrem Tod gesehen hatte.Ich wollte nur vergessen… Doch wie hätte ich ihn jemals vergessen können? Ich durfte nicht vergessen, ich musste mich immer an Cas erinnern, das war ich ihm schuldig!

Der zerborstene Spiegel zeigte mein Gesicht nur bruchstückhaft, meine Faust hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Ich konnte meinen eigenen Anblick nicht länger ertragen, und so blickte ich hinab auf meine zitternde Hand. Die Haut über den Fingerknöcheln war aufgeplatzt, das Blut verschmiert über dem Handrücken. Der körperliche Schmerz fühlte sich gut an, er verdrängte für einen Moment den in meinem Inneren.  
Ich konnte nichts anderes als den Menschen, die mir nahe standen, weh zu tun, ich war ihr Verderben, also hatte ich diesen Schmerz mehr als [verdient](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069634521/). Auf ganzer Linie hatte ich versagt, als Sohn, Bruder und Freund. Ich war nichts als eine Enttäuschung. Ich war nichts.  
Bedächtig hob ich eine Spiegelscherbe auf. Kurz noch zögerte ich, aber dann führte ich sie zu meinem Unterarm. Langsam stach ich in meine Haut und schnitt sie auf. Die brennenden Schmerzen ließen mich nach Luft ringen. Ich sah zu wie das Blut dickflüssig aus der Wunde sickerte, fühlte wie es warm über meinen Arm lief. Der Lebenssaft, der durch meine Adern floss, quoll nun aus meiner Haut hervor. Wieso durfte ich leben während Cas…? Meine Finger schlossen sich fester um die Scherbe.  
„Dean, was tust du da…?!“ Ich wurde am Handgelenk gepackt... Sam.  
Meine Knie gaben nach. Ich wurde aufgefangen bevor ich auf den kalten Boden aufschlagen konnte. Warum ließ er mich nicht einfach fallen? Ich wollte nicht mehr fühlen, nie wieder.  
Wenn Sam nicht gewesen wäre… Wer weiß, was ich sonst getan hätte… Wenn ich die Scherbe nur ein kleines bisschen tiefer gedrückt hätte…  
  
_Ich war auf der Erde, sog die frische Luft ein, das Fegefeuer lag hinter mir._  
_Zwar hatte ich den Brüdern die Henochischen Sigillen in die Rippen geritzt, sodass ich Dean eigentlich nicht hätte finden dürfen, besonders nicht in meinem geschwächten Zustand, aber ich konnte seinen exakten Aufenthaltsort ausmachen. Es zog mich förmlich zu ihm. Seine[Sehnsucht](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759191/) war so stark… so intensiv… immer präsent… Es war mehr als ein Gebet, alles in ihm schrie nach mir._  
  
Als Cas aus dem Badezimmer trat, neu eingekleidet, rasiert, sauber, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, ich war wie hypnotisiert. Er war wieder Cas, mein Cas, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Meine eigene körperliche [Reaktion](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070948164/) verwirrte mich zu tiefst, im Nachhinein als ich wieder klar denken konnte. Für den Moment versuchte ich sie bloß zu verstecken und hoffte, dass Sam nichts bemerkt haben würde, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir Gegenteiliges: Er wusste es, er hatte es immer gewusst.

 

"Terrible things happen, but sometimes those terrible things - they save you."

Chuck Palahniuk

 

Quellen:  
1) Szene 7x23 [Dick Roman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCth0t_o39g) \- [schützen  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758755/)2) [„I´d rather have you.“  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758363/)3) [„failing you“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759321/)

 

 

* * *

Dean und seine Schuldgefühle… Durch seine Rückkehr hat Castiel den Jäger erneut gerettet, vor sich selbst.

Empfehlung:  
FF zum Fegefeuer [„Stay with me“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/58b19f9f00042651146dac8f/1/Stay-with-me) von nanaschiK (Romanze Schmerz Trost P16 Slash)

Nächstes Mal wird es wieder deutlich mehr aus Castiels Sicht zu lesen geben, sehr viel mehr…  
Welche Konsequenzen hat Deans unüberlegtes Handeln aus „Rückfall & Schmerz“ für den Engel?  
An was wird Cas sich erinnern müssen?


	7. Scherben

Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben hat sich verheerend auf meinen Schlafrhythmus ausgewirkt, aber jetzt ist es geschafft:

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Meine Soldaten – Maxim  
Numb – Linkin Park  
Heal Me – Sunrise Avenue

* * *

   


 

**Scherben**

 

"Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to."

Unknown

 

Der Engel und der Jäger hatten sich auf eine Reise eingelassen, ohne das Ziel zu kennen, eine Reise ins Ungewisse. Doch sie waren bereit dessen Ausgang zu akzeptieren, wie er auch sein möge.

Obwohl Castiel es hätte beenden können -nun da der erste Schreck überwunden war-, nahm er hin, was jetzt mit ihm geschah. Die Erinnerungen schnitten tief in sein Bewusstsein und brachten unbarmherzig jedes verdrängte Bild und jedes Gefühl zurück.  
-

 _Ich konnte mein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Dieser Schmerz war so tiefgreifend… Naomi zerstörte mich, von innen heraus. Sie zwang mich Dean zu töten, wieder und wieder. Jedes Mal wenn ich Dean sterben sah, starb auch ein Stück von mir – bis nichts mehr von mir übrig war, bis ich völlig[empfindungslos](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758601/) war._  
_Der Erste nannte mich „Cas“, und das Engelsschwert fiel aus meinen tauben Fingern zu Boden. Die anderen Engel packten mich. Ich schrie und schlug um mich, doch vergebens, ich war nicht stark genug. Naomi tötete ihn selbst._  
_Nummer 158 küsste mich… auf den Mund! Hart, grob, besitzergreifend… und ich verschwand. Doch ich kam nicht weit, man fand mich zwei Stunden später zusammengekauert in einer Ecke, wie ich verstört und flach atmend quantenphysikalische Formeln murmelte._  
_Nummer 314 küsste mich, sanft, zärtlich, bittend… und ich streckte ihn nieder. Das war nicht Dean, nicht mein Dean. Meine blutbesudelten Hände hörten nicht auf zu zittern. Das war nur eine Kopie, nicht Dean, nur eine Kopie…, nur eine Kopie…, nur eine Kopie…_  
_Nummer 327 nannte mich „Bruder“. Seine Augen weiteten sich als ich ihm schluchzend ins Herz stach. Danach brauchte es drei weitere Engel, um mich davon abzuhalten, das Schwert gegen mich selbst zu richten._  
_Nummer 329 packte meinen Arm und rammte sich die Klinge in den Bauch. Bestürzt ließ ich das Schwert los. Seine Knie gaben nach als ich ihn auffing. Auf dem Boden kniend flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme: „Ich wünschte… du hättest mich… in der Hölle gelassen.“ Eine Stunde lang weinte ich über seinem Leichnam._  
_Nummer 342 hatte die Augen eines Dämons. Tränen strömten über mein Gesicht als ich die Klinge in seine Brust stieß. Dean sah mich an als ihn das Schwert traf und seine Augen wandelten sich von Schwarz zu Grün. Sterbend wisperte er: „Danke…“ Kaum noch atmete er. Kurz bevor sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen: „Ich lie…“ Ich sank neben seinem leblosen Körper zu Boden, blieb dort liegen, wollte nie wieder aufstehen._  
_Die Folgenden ließ ich einen Gnadentod sterben._  
_Nummer 591 war gerade mal 16 Jahre alt. Ich sah wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Vor Schreck oder vor Schmerz, ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte es nicht fühlen… Wieso konnte ich Dean nicht mehr fühlen?!_  
_Nummer 608 traf ich nicht richtig. Er lag in meinen Armen, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, der Schmerz ließ seinen Körper erbeben. „Mach, dass es aufhört… Bitte… hilf mir…“, keuchte er erstickt. Blut lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus seinem Mund. Behutsam nahm ich sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht in meine Hände: „Dean… gleich ist es vorbei… Vergib mir.“ Mit zitternden Fingern strich ich über seine Wange, dann zog ich das Messer aus seinem Gürtel und presste es in sein stolperndes Herz. Ich hielt seine Hand während er zum letzten Mal ausatmete. Dann war er still. Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn und schloss seine Augen._  
_Nummer 613 sah noch nicht mal wie ich mich näherte und war tot bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug._  
_Nummer 765 ließ mich mit einem sadistischen Grinsen die Klinge in seinen linken Lungenflügel senken, lehnte sich in den Einstechdruck und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Du warst schon immer eine Waffe.“_  
_Nummer 771 spie: „Du hast doch nicht mal eine Seele.“_  
_Nummer 857 stieß zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor: „Engel sind nicht zu echter Liebe fähig… nicht imstande wahrhaft zu lieben.“_  
_Nummer 862 schluckte das Blut herunter und würgte: „Ich wünschte ich wäre dir niemals begegnet.“_  
_Nummer 989 ließ etwas in mir zerbrechen. Er sah mit kalten, wunderschönen, grünen Augen zu mir hoch und flüsterte: „Ich habe mich nie um dich geschert. Du warst immer nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Du bedeutest mir nichts.“_  
_Nummer 990 streckte ich in einem brutalen und schmutzigen Nahkampf nieder._  
_Nummer 994 wollte fliehen, aber ich bewegte mich mit unbarmherziger Präzision und Schnelligkeit._  
_Nummer 996 schrie gepeinigt auf, aber ich zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper._  
_Nummer 1000 flehte um sein Leben. Ich beobachtete wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinabrann. Dann schob ich langsam die Klinge zwischen seine Rippen und lauschte seinen verzweifelten Schreien._  
_Nummer 1002 krümmte sich auf dem blutverschmierten Linoleum. Ich stand über ihm und sah unbeteiligt zu wie er seine letzten röchelnden Atemzüge tat._  
_Meine Gefühle für Dean waren das größte Hindernis für Naomi gewesen, doch sie hatte einen Weg gefunden mich zu brechen. Nun war ich die tödlichste Waffe im Arsenal des Himmels, wieder der perfekte kleine Soldat, innerlich tot. (1)_

 _Er wehrte sich nicht als ich unter der Kontrolle Naomis auf ihn einschlug._  
_Ich war so viel stärker als er und doch so machtlos, noch nie hatte ich mich so wehrlos gefühlt. Ich wollte die Menschen nicht verletzen, nie wieder, ganz besonders diesen nicht. Ich wollte Dean nicht weh tun. Verzweifelt kämpfte ich gegen den Bann an, doch ich war ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Verstand. Dann befahl sie mir es zu Ende zu bringen, ihn zu töten. Warum kämpfte er nicht?! Warum wehrte er sich nicht…? (2)_  
  
-  
Unbewusst und noch immer in den Erinnerungen verworren umschlang Dean den unkontrolliert bebenden Körper vor ihm. Seine starken Arme pressten ihn an sich, als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollten. Und der Engel hielt sich an dem Menschen fest, als wäre er das einzige, das ihn noch halten konnte.  
-

 _„Cas... Cas, ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, aber wenn du da drin bist und mich hören kannst... Du musst das nicht tun! ... Cas, kämpf dagegen an, das bist nicht du, kämpf dagegen an! ... Cas? ... Cas... das bist nicht du, das kann nicht sein... Cas, Cas, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Ich weiß, du kannst mich hören…“_  
_Als Naomi mich im Himmel eine ganze[Legion](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/356558495476598135/) von Dean-Kopien töten ließ, ging sie davon aus, dass Dean um sein Leben flehen würde. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er nun da es soweit war um meines [flehen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759042/) würde._  
_„Wir sind eine Familie… Wir brauchen dich… Ich brauche dich.“_  
_Wenn ich bis zu diesem Tag nicht wusste, was es heißt, jemandem etwas zu beuten, so war es dieser eine kurze Moment, der alles änderte (3). Ich wusste, was er damit meinte. Durch den Schleier aus Selbsttäuschung, Zweifel und Angst konnte ich die[Wahrheit](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758517/) erahnen. Ein Schimmern seine Seele zeigte mir, was er mir [eigentlich sagen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758526/) wollte, und doch bedeutete es so viel mehr: Ein Bedürfnis ist dringlich und unentbehrlich, Liebe ist vergänglich._  
_Naomi hatte mich über eine lange Zeit Stück für Stück zerstört, bis mein Selbst in einem Scherbenhaufen vor ihr gelegen hatte. Doch Dean brauchte nur wenige Worte um mich wieder zusammen zu setzen. Der Bann war gebrochen._  
_Als ich mich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und meine Hand auf seine Wange legte um seinen Körper zu heilen, wusste ich, dass er dachte, ich wolle ihn töten. Er dachte, er hätte nur noch wenige Sekunden zu leben. Und was tat er? Er versuchte nicht mich aufzuhalten, sondern hielt sich[an meinem Arm](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758891/) fest._  
_Und ich, ein Engel der Menschen nicht einmal berühren muss, um sie zu[heilen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/530228556107556644/), legte meine Hand auf Deans Wange. Nicht weil ich es musste, sondern weil ich es wollte. Ich wollte Dean berühren, ihm [nahe sein](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759071/). Doch mit welchem Recht? Deans Verletzungen waren geheilt, aber die Wunden auf seiner Seele waren stets tiefer, als die auf seinem Körper. Und ich war derjenige, der ihn verletzt hatte. Wie sollte ich ihm je wieder unter die Augen treten, nach allem was ich getan hatte?_  
  
Naomi hatte ihn gequält, gejagt, in seinem Kopf herumgepfuscht. Fast hätte er mich getötet, seinen eigenen Bruder Samandriel hatte er getötet. Sie hatte Cas gebrochen. Er hatte jede Motivation und jedes Recht an ihr Rache zu nehmen, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich hatte Angst um ihn.  
Castiel, ein Engel, eines der machtvollsten Wesen der Schöpfung, ließ es zu, dass ich, ein fragiler Mensch, ihn zurückhielt. Eine [Berührung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758306/) reichte aus, um ihn davon abzuhalten die Person zu töten, die ihm all das angetan hatte.

 

"Immature love says, I love you - because I need you.  
Mature love says, I need you - because I love you."

Erich Fromm

 

Quellen:  
1) Mini-FF [Dean-Tötungen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758595/)  
2) Szene 8x17 [Engelstafel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_YtersdMh8) \- [„I won‘t hurt Dean.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758293/) \- [weak spot](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758169/)  
3) Zitat aus der FF [„What hurts the most“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/56ea611d00056439279dfdee/1/What-hurts-the-most) von Angelliz

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family, that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty." - Haniel Long

Empfehlungen:  
FF zum Engelstafel-Vorfall [„What hurts the most“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/56ea611d00056439279dfdee/1/What-hurts-the-most) von Angelliz (Romanze Schmerz Trost P18 Slash)  
Fanart [Umarmung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759166/)

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wie es außerhalb der Erinnerungen weiter geht.


	8. Fall & Hingabe

Heute zum Ausgleich ein bisschen Fluff zwischendrin. :)

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Wings – Hurts  
What Hurts The Most – Breaking Through/ PLEUN  
Thunder Mashine – Thundermother  
In the Arms of an Angel – Kathleen Ross

* * *

 

**Fall & Hingabe**

 

"Sometimes you fall down  
because there is something down there that you are supposed to find."

Unknown

 

Ich sah die Engel fallen. (1)  
Der Engel, der mich aus den Tiefen der Hölle gerettet hatte, war nun in jeder erdenklichen Weise gefallen. Und es war meine Schuld, das wurde mir in diesem Moment klar. Ich war der Auslöser für seine Rebellion gegen den Himmel gewesen, mit mir hatte alles angefangen.  
Uriel hatte einst zu mir gesagt, dass es Cas Schwäche sei mich zu mögen. Laut Hester war Cas [verloren](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990544/) sobald er seine Hand auf mich in der Hölle gelegt hatte. Nun wusste ich, dass sie recht gehabt hatten.

>Schock< Meine Umgebung nahm ich gedämpft wie durch eine Wattewand war, so unwirklich. Ich funktionierte wie eine Maschine. Als würde mein Körper auf Autopilot handeln, schaltete ich die Bedrohung aus. Sam ging zu Boden, ich reagierte nicht, registrierte es bloß am Rande. Nur noch der Anblick vor mir und das Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Ich stand einfach nur da, unfähig mich zu bewegen.  
Dann folgte die Panik.  
Er durfte nicht von mir gehen! Ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren, nicht schon wieder! Ich hatte ihm doch noch so vieles zu sagen… Klaffende Wunden auf seinem Körper, sein Gesicht in meinen Händen… Cas starb. Ich sah alles Leben in ihm verlöschen... und ich musste tatenlos zusehen, ich konnte nichts tun... >Hilflos< Es war als hätte ich sämtlichen Halt verloren, als hätte sich unter mir ein Abgrund aufgetan, und ich fiel unaufhörlich. (2)  
  
-  
Unwillkürlich und noch immer gebannt von den Erinnerungen umfing Castiel behutsam den hemmungslos zitternden Körper in seinen Armen. Er drückte ihn an sich, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Und der Mensch hielt sich an dem Engel fest, als wäre er das einzige, das ihn noch halten konnte.  
-

>verzweifelte [Hoffnung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/497858933779603086/)< Unter der Hand des Engels in Sam schlossen sich seine Wunden. Er öffnete seine Augen, Cas kam zurück zu mir. >befreiende Erleichterung< Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich wollte ihn an mich ziehen und nie wieder loslassen… aber ich kratzte das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle zusammen und hatte mich im Griff. Stattdessen sah ich ihn nur an, prägte mir jedes noch so kleine Detail ein… jede Facette seines Gesichts, jede Strähne seiner zerzausten Haare, jede Schattierung des Blaus seiner Augen…  
Sein erstes Wort nachdem er erwachte war mein Name, damals wusste ich noch nicht, was das [bedeutete](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070582709/). Aber an der [Klarheit](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/Aee5TX4bx9abBToTuFwReuv8dnVzZrm7qIuTYchJUKmkXGRYM1x0gAc/) in seinem Blick sah ich, dass etwas anders war als zuvor.

Ein seltsamer Schmerz breitete sich in meiner Brust aus. Was war das für ein Gefühl als Cas erzählte, dass er mit April geschlafen hatte? Am liebsten hätte ich sie nochmal getötet. >[Eifersucht](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759002/)< Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich sollte so nicht fühlen… Aber wieso tat ich es? Absurd… Völlig absurd!

>Freude< >Schon besser.< Ich war beflügelt von dem Gedanken, dass er nun zu uns, zu mir, in den Bunker einziehen würde, als mein Wolkenschloss abrupt [niedergerissen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069989570/) wurde. Der Engel, der in Sam steckte um ihn zu heilen, drohte mir zu verschwinden, wenn Cas es nicht tat. Sammy wäre gestorben, hätte ich Cas nicht abgewiesen… fortgeschickt… aus dem Bunker geworfen…, aber das machte es nicht besser. Ich ließ ihn im Stich als er mich am meisten brauchte. Ich musste mitansehen, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Nein, nicht nur mitansehen, ich war der Grund dafür, ich musste ihn brechen.  
  
_Als ich gefallen war, ein Mensch war, schwach ohne meine Gnade, nutzlos, kam er in den kleinen Laden, in dem ich arbeitete, und wollte, dass ich mit kam, mit ihm kam, bei ihm blieb -[egal](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AT7kpkeRZqMOFez5f-2yGMescSZmtG_vJhlMu8Fo7HXIKMTko80o8vE/) ob Mensch oder Engel, egal ob Kräfte oder nicht, egal ob nützlich oder schutzlos._  
_Das war der Moment in dem ich realisierte, dass Dean mich all die Jahre nicht bloß gerufen hatte, weil er meine Hilfe benötigte. Dean brauchte mich - nicht bloß weil ich für ihn von Nutzen war._ _Ein[warmes Gefühl](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990720/) erfasste meinen ganzen Körper. Dass er mich abgewiesen hatte, spielte keine Rolle mehr._  
  
Castiel war in Stücke gerissen und wieder zurück gebracht worden. Er hatte ein Jahr getrennt von mir verbracht. Ein Jahr hatte er einen Bürgerkrieg gekämpft, während er mich jedes Mal gerettet hatte, wenn ich versagt hatte . Ein Jahr war er Gott, Leviathane, Emanuel und verrückt gewesen. Ein Jahr im Fegefeuer. Ein Jahr außerhalb des Fegefeuers. Dann war er gefallen und hatte seine gesamte Kleidung im Waschsalon gelassen. Aber jetzt besaß er noch immer die [FBI-Marke](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071764707/), die ich ihm vor Jahren gegeben hatte.

Castiel war menschlich, angreifbar, verletzlich. Er musste geschützt werden, er brauchte dieses Tattoo gegen Dämonenbesessenheit. Es musste nun mal sein. Da mussten wir alle durch, das konnte ich ihm nicht abnehmen.  
Als die Nadel immer wieder seine Haut durchstach, zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„Dean…“ Er griff nach meinem Hemdärmel und hielt sich daran fest.  
Mit meiner freien Hand strich ich über seinen Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen… oder mich? Ihn leiden zu sehen bereitete mir Übelkeit... Aber ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, nicht im Stich lassen, nicht noch einmal…  
Der Tätowierer lächelte in seinen Bart: „Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon zusammen?“  
„Lange… Nach fünf Jahren habe ich aufgehört zu zählen“, antwortete Cas.  
Ich musste grinsen. Ich saß einfach nur da, sah ihn an und grinste.  
Wieso hatte ich bloß dämlich gegrinst?! Ich hätte das doch sofort richtig stellen sollen! Cas musste auch alles und jeden falsch verstehen… Er hatte die Frage doch falsch verstanden, oder?

Mitten in einem Bürgerkrieg gab Cas eine ganze Armee von Engeln auf, für einen Menschen …für mich. In diesem Augenblick begriff ich, er hatte all die Jahre nicht nur zu mir gehalten, weil ich das höhere Wohl darstellte, weil es „richtig“ war. Denn Hannah hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder das Richtige zu tun oder mich zu retten. Und Cas wählte mich… Er wählte mich, das hatte er schon immer getan. (3)  
  
-  
Sie fanden sich beide kniend auf dem Boden wieder. Castiel musste ihn aufgefangen haben während er unter Schmerzen zusammengebrochen war. Und doch erklärte das nicht, warum sie sich schwer atmend so verzweifelt aneinander festhielten, dass ihre Finger deutlich sichtbare Spuren in der Haut des jeweils anderen hinterließen. Deans erster Impuls hätte sein müssen sich aus der Umarmung des Engels zu befreien und zurück zu weichen, aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen hob er nur mühsam den Kopf, der zuvor auf Castiels Schulter gelegen hatte.

Ihnen beiden war klar, dass Dean eine weitere Tortur wie beim letzten Mal nicht durchstehen würde, und doch gab es keinen Weg für sie zurück. Kurz schloss der Jäger die Augen. Und so blieb die Träne, die sich aus dem Augenwinkel des Engels stahl, unbemerkt. Langsam rann sie seine Wange hinab und versickerte in seinem Hemdkragen.

Deans Stimme brach als er sprach: „Cas… mach weiter… bitte!“ Er wollte diese Leere nicht spüren, nie wieder.

Castiel sah ihm in die Augen, er verstand.  
Sanft strich er Deans Arm hinauf. Knapp vor dem Mal hielt er kurz inne, gewährte ihnen eine Atempause und ihre Atemzüge fanden den selben Rhythmus. Dean hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Denn er wusste, was auch geschah, er wurde gehalten.

Als die Hand wieder die Haut an seiner Schulter berührte, explodierten tausend Sterne vor ihren Augen. Es tat nicht mehr weh, Dean hatte sich ihm geöffnet, vollständig. Eine Energie und Wärme, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte, erfasste ihn, breitete sich in ihm aus und trug ihn zurück in die Erinnerungen.

 

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched  
\- they must be felt with the heart."

Helen Keller

 

Quellen:  
1) Szene 8x23 [Die Engel fallen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHTvwFqyUv0) \- [Telefonat Fall](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990963/)  
2) Szene 9x03 [Cas Tod](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTnE_nEMutU) \- [Verlust](http://thespywhospies.tumblr.com/post/65840239226/you-just-never-thought-youd-lose-it) \- [Grenzüberschreitung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759071/)  
3) [Hannahs Ultimatum](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070200300/) \- [„gave up an entire army“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758262/) \- [the right choise](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759293/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"No one is afraid of heights, they're afraid of falling down. No one is afraid of saying `I love you´, they're afraid of the answer." - Kurt Cobain  
"In order to learn the most important lessons in life, one must each day surmount a fear." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

Empfehlung:  
Fanart [Umarmung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759166/)

Was meint ihr, wird Dean die Verbindung mit einem Engel erneut überstehen?  
Und was bedeutet die vollständige Öffnung -diese Hingabe- für ihn?


	9. Schatten

Musik zum Kapitel:  
I´ll Be Good – Jaymes Young  
Back In Black – AC/DC  
What I´ve Done – Linkin Park  
How to Save a Life – The Fray

* * *

 

 

**Schatten**

 

"We've all got both light and dark inside us.  
What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Sirius Black (Joanne K. Rowling)

 

Es war besser auf diese Weise. Und so hatte ich es doch immer gewollt. Im Kampf. Mit einer Waffe in der Hand.  
Aber in Wahrheit ist es nicht ehrenvoll zu sterben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Metatron mit mir nehmen können. Zu viel ließ ich zurück. Sam… der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht… er hätte nicht dort sein sollen, er hätte das nicht mit ansehen sollen. Und die Gewissheit, dass Cas mir bald folgen würde, dass Metatron ihn zu Tode quälen würde… (1)  
  
_Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich schlimmere Qual leiden könnte, als bei vollem Bewusstsein meiner[Gnade beraubt](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758962/) zu werden. Aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Denn dieser Schmerz, den ich nun verspürte, übertraf alles, was ich jemals gefühlt hatte._ _[Der Grund](https://img.ifcdn.com/images/5578a146b3d781eb9835417bed1121e129effe9d43b442d6f8ed8af4e6ba522a_1.jpg) für all mein Handeln… das Lebewesen, das meiner Existenz einen Sinn und meinem Leben einen Wert gab… der Mensch, für den ich alles gegeben hätte, der mir alles bedeutete… tot._  
_Ich werde Metatron[niemals vergeben](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069822989/), nicht wegen dem was er mir antat, nicht weil er meine Gnade raubte, nicht weil er die Engel fallen ließ, sondern weil er mir Dean nahm._  
_Hannah wusste, dass ich meine Gnade erneuern musste um zu überleben. Und ich fragte mich, ob ich das überhaupt noch wollte. (2)_

 _Es gelang mir ihn aufzuspüren, trotz allem konnte ich ihn noch immer fühlen. Doch nichts erinnerte mehr an den Dean, den ich gekannt hatte._  
Früher hatten seine Berührungen immer diese unerklärliche Wärme in mir erzeugt, jetzt ließen sie mich vor Kälte erzittern während er mich in sein Motelzimmer drängte. Mir war bewusst, was nun folgen würde. Um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich töten müssen. Lieber ließ ich es ohne Gegenwehr über mich ergehen. Und er nahm sich was er wollte. In dieser Nacht tat er mir sehr weh... Es war nicht seine Schuld! Dämonen haben kein Gewissen.  
Als es [vorbei](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/Afx3d-WHCUINiBdf6E_vVJqc6yBqxEqJ52pi5ZVfMyYuEk1wL4ejbE0/) war, ließ ich ihn vergessen, was in jener Nacht geschehen war, denn das hätte er sich niemals verziehen.  
  
Ich wusste, das Kainsmal würde mich eines Tages noch mehr zu einem Monster machen als ich sowieso schon war.  
Cain sagte, ich würde alles erleben, was er tat, bloß rückwärts. Cain musste Abel seinen eigenen Bruder töten, dann die Liebe seines Lebens Colette, dann die Ritter der Hölle. Ich dagegen würde Crowley töten, dann Castiel, dann Sam.  
Also rang ich Cas ein Versprechen ab, das Versprechen mich zu stoppen, wenn es soweit war, - mich zu töten. Jemand musste es tun. Sam konnte ich diese Bürde nicht tragen lassen, Sam würde zögern, vermutlich zu lange um sich selbst zu retten.  >Vertrauen< Aber Cas war stark, er würde nicht zögern. Ich vertraute ihm - ich vertraute ihm meinen Tod an. (3)  
  
_Dean sagte, der Grund warum er sich nicht selbst umbringen konnte war, dass das Kainsmal ihn lebend wollte. Ich wusste, was das hieß: Er hatte es bereits versucht._  
Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber er hatte Angst, schrecklich Angst davor, dass das Kainsmal ihn in etwas verwandeln würde, vor dem er niemanden mehr beschützen konnte.  
Ich wusste, dass es soweit war, als er den Jungen der Stynes im Bunker erschoss. In diesem Moment ging etwas in ihm verloren, jedoch konnte und wollte ich es nicht akzeptieren. Deans Selbsthass konnte ich kaum ertragen. Er hatte sich aufgegeben, das konnte ich fühlen. Aber etwas einfach so hinzunehmen, sich dem Schicksal zu beugen, war keine Option, das hatte ich von Dean gelernt. Die Hoffnung, die ich noch hatte, wollte ich mit ihm teilen.  
Ich war nicht überrascht als mich der erste Schlag traf. Er wollte, dass ich mich wehrte, dass ich mein Versprechen einlöste, ihn tötete. Einst bin ich seine Rettung, seine Erlösung, gewesen und nun sollte ich sein Verderben sein? (4)  
Ich konnte nicht. Lieber ertrug ich den Schmerz, lieber ließ ich mich von ihm töten. Schon spürte ich meine Nase und Rippen brächen, schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund. Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Dean würde das letzte sein was ich sah. Es heißt, die Kraft dich zu zerstören würdest du nicht einem Menschen geben, den du nicht liebst. (5)  
Aber Dean ließ von mir ab. Als er ging hinterließ er in mir eine seltsame Leere.  
  
Was ich getan hatte… Fast hatte ich eine Person getötete, die mir so viel bedeutete, die ich…, den Engel, der mich…, der die Scherben eines gebrochenen Mannes genommen und versucht hatte ihn wieder zusammenzusetzte und dabei sich selbst brach (6). Was würde ich dann erst Menschen antun, die ich nicht…?  
Zu was ich geworden war… Ich war ein Monster, eine Abscheulichkeit. Ich würde die Welt zu Grunde richten, Stück für Stück, mit jedem Leben das ich nahm.  
Nur eine Hoffnung war mir noch geblieben, der Tod. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als zu sterben.  >Entschlossenheit< Ich musste aufgehalten werden. Dafür war ich sogar bereit meinen eigenen Bruder zu opfern. Das dachte ich zumindest. In letzter Sekunde konnte ich es nicht. (7)  
Was wäre geschehen, wenn der Tod anstelle von Sams Leben Castiels gefordert hätte? Bestimmt hätte ich ihn umgebracht. Dass ich dazu imstande war, hatte ich ja schon zu Genüge bewiesen.  
  
_Dean ist kein schlechter Mensch, er ist ein sehr guter Mensch, dem schlechte Dinge widerfahren sind. Es gibt so viel mehr in ihm als er erkennt, nicht nur Schmerz und Zorn. Da ist[auch Gutes](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758002/), ich fühlte es._  
_Man sagt, Liebe bedeutet fähig zu sein, Licht in einer Person zu sehen, die nichts als Dunkelheit kennt. Vielleicht war sie mir doch nicht so fremd, die Liebe. Denn auch jetzt noch konnte ich Dean[nicht aufgeben](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/559220478706068646/)._  
_Seine Rettung bedeutete den Rest der Welt ins Verderben zu stürzen. Ich wusste um die Konsequenzen, ich musste eine Wahl treffen. Und ich_[wählte ihn](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759293/). _Nicht weil es richtig war, sondern weil ich ihn nicht verlieren konnte._

 _Ich spürte wie der Fluch tiefer schnitt, immer tiefer…, und ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, ich versuchte es…_  
_Aber auch als ich unter dem Fluch der Hexe stand wehrte Dean sich nicht._  
_Ich hörte sein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen als meine rechte Faust sein Gesicht traf und spürte seine Hand wie sie meine linke hielt, nicht so fest, dass Dean sie hätte zurückhalten können, aber fest genug um mich fühlen zu lassen, fest genug um es ertragen zu können. (8)_  
_Es war als blickte ich von weiter Ferne auf das Geschehene. Damals hielt ein Engel die Hand eines Mannes in der Hölle und sagte: "Komm." Nur um dieselbe Hand im Fegefeuer zu halten und zu rufen: "Geh!" Aber nun auf der Erde nahm der Mann die Hand des Engels und flüsterte: "Bleib..."_  
_Auch diesmal[vergab](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990631/) Dean mir._  
  
Ich hieß den Schmerz willkommen, ich hatte es verdient, ich hatte ihm unter dem Kainsmal weh getan. Wie sollte ich mir das jemals wieder verzeihen? Jedes Mal wenn ich in den Spiegel sah, sah ich ihn, blutüberströmt. Mich im Nachhinein von ihm heilen zu lassen, kam nicht in Frage. (9)  
Als Cas unter der Last des Fluchs [zusammenbrach](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759333/) und ich ihn so am Boden liegen sah, dachte ich, ich hätte ihn verloren, erneut. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände, wie an dem Tag als er starb. (Nur allzu gut [erinnerte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070592511/) ich mich daran, diesen Anblick bin ich nie wieder losgeworden.)  
Ich ließ mich nur diese [Grenze überschreiten](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759071/), wenn ich dachte, es wäre das letzte Mal, dass ich die Chance dazu haben würde. Das waren die Momente, in denen ich nicht die Kraft hatte es noch länger zu leugnen.

 

"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."

Paul Boese

 

Quellen:  
1) Szene 9x23 [Deans Tod](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS4A8qlhQxg)  
2) Szene 9x23 [Cas erfährt von Deans Tod](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjpFebKksY0) \- [„He´s dead, too.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/356558495476623594/) \- [Trauer](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758624/) \- Songvideo [Cas Trauer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5hRumufsIY) \- Video [the reason/ dead too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65MAuHxMbRo)  
3) Szene 10x09 [Versprechen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke2JPLfxwvs) \- [„Damn it, Dean.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070947976/) \- [„look away“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758933/)  
4) Szene 10x22 [Mark of Cain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg291XrOYZ0) \- [„Kill me!“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758912/) \- [Forderung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758688/)  
    "Your problem mate, is that nobody hates you more than you do. Believe me, I've tried." Crowley zu Dean  
5) [get hurt](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758079/) \- [Zerstörung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758485/) \- [weak spot](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758169/)  
6) [broken](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/ActwBH8tvfpHuC5CrBtNBxSXT_OXitrZeQLSFPr6sAY4Phqje6vK588/) \- [wings](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/180355160056020923/)  
7) Szene 10x23 [„Close your eyes.“](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=th6C8YtlOC0)  
8) Szene 11x03 [Rowena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rU1x1GZZ_qY) \- [hand-holding](http://mychemicalsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/131774979348/destieldrabblesdaily-destiel-breaks-my-heart) \- [cutting deeper  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758916/)9) [Spiegelbild](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071832263/) \- [Verweigerung1](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759024/) \- [Verweigerung2](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070916744/) \- [verdienter Schmerz](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069634521/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"Find what you love and let it kill you." - Charles Bukowski  
"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." - Albus Dumbledore (Joanne K. Rowling)

Empfehlungen:  
FF zu Damon!Dean & Castiel [„Shattered“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4f46581c0002282d06514438/1/Shattered) von ibuzoo (Drama P12)  
Mini-GIF-FF zu Demon!Dean & Human!Cas in der Hölle [„Cursed or not“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758069/) (auf Englisch)  
Mini-FF zu Damon!Deans Tod durch Cas[ „Last Words“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069818662/) (auf Englisch)  
Mini-FF zu Cas Tod durch Blade!Dean [„Unspoken“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758785/) (auf Englisch)  
Mini-FF zu Cas Tod durch Blade!Dean [„I Need You“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758781/) (auf Englisch)  
Mini-FF zu Cas Tod [„Dean‘s wing burns“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758846/) (auf Englisch) + Fanart [Dean‘s wing burns](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070903789/)


	10. Freisetzung

In allen Kapiteln habe ich nochmal die Formatierung korrigiert. Castiels Part sollte immer kursiv geschrieben sein, das hat anfangs offenbar nicht funktioniert.

Heute in XXL-Länge! (zumindest in meiner Relation)

Musik zum Kapitel:  
When the Darkness Comes - Shelby Merry  
Fare Thee Well - Rob Benedict  
When It's All Over – RAIGN  
Superman – Rachel Platten  
Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park

* * *

  

 

**Freisetzung**

 

"Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time  
when we must choose between what is easy and what is right."

Albus Dumbledore (Joanne K. Rowling)

 

 _Wenn man Angst hat, tut man Dinge, die man nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Ich sah wie Lucifer Dean bedrohte, wie er ihm die [Kehle zudrückte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/309833649345247018/), um Sam zu zwingen wieder seine Hülle zu werde. Aber Sam war bereit seinen Bruder gehen zu lassen, doch ich war es nicht. Also sagte ich [„Ja“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/490681321881538110/) zu Lucifer, ließ ihn hinein, gab mich auf, für das höhere Wohl, aber vor allem für Dean.  
  
_ Man sagt, der Teufel kommt nicht gekleidet in einem roten Umhang und spitzen Hörnern, er kommt als all das, was du dir jemals gewünscht hast. Als Lucifer damals aus dem Käfig ausgebrochen war, hatte er zu Sam gesprochen während er vorgegeben hatte Jess zu sein. Als Lucifer nun aus dem Käfig ausbrach, sprach er zu mir während er vorgab Cas zu sein.  
Ich hatte ihn verloren, schon wieder. Jede Nacht suchte ich in den Büchern nach einer Möglichkeit ihn zu retten, nach einer Hoffnung, und tagsüber fand ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. Es musste doch mehr geben, was ich tun konnte! Es musste irgendetwas geben, das ich tun konnte… (1)  
Cas sagte einst, er käme immer, wenn ich rief, und ich wünschte mir so verzweifelt, dass es auch jetzt wahr sein würde, dass er zu mir zurück kommen würde. Also rief ich [seinen Namen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/309270699392890467/), immer wieder, betete zu ihm, hoffte, dass er mich hören würde. Aber nicht diesmal… Jeder Versuch ihn von Lucifer zu befreien schlug fehl. Jedes Mal wenn ich mir erlaubte ein wenig [Hoffnung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AXXwRv18zIwfOoUarQ-OyajHDc1McBNDmSjxpr4QboHAa40Mnxf7utc/) zu schöpfen, fiel ich wieder ins Bodenlose. Kein Zauber und kein Dämon konnten ihn noch retten.  
[Hoffnung zerstört](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990283/), ganz langsam, von innen heraus. Die Hoffnung zu verlieren macht dich frei und doch leer. Ich war noch nicht bereit sie aufzugeben. Ich war nicht bereit Cas aufzugeben. Ich war nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen.  
  
_„Dean schert sich nicht um dich. Er hat dich vergessen. Er will die Welt retten, du bist bloß ein Kollateralschaden. Du bist ihm egal. Dean liebt dich nicht.“ Lucifer war in meinem Kopf, in meinem Innersten. Natürlich hatte er meinen Schwachpunkt gefunden. Immer wieder legte er den Finger in die Wunde. Wie hatte ich auch annehmen können, dass ich Dean etwas bedeutete? Alles was ich konnte, war zu zerstören._  
_Dean plötzlich zu sehen[verwirrte ](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/193021534008352662/)mich. Als Crowley sagte, Dean wolle, dass ich Lucifer verstieß, musste ich lachen. Wieso sollte er das wollen? Ich war nicht von Bedeutung für ihn. Und wieso sollte ich das tun? Als Lucifers Hülle konnte ich zumindest nützlich sein und Dean und Sam helfen die Welt vor der Finsternis zu retten. Es war besser so._  
_Jedoch wuchsen Zweifel in mir._  
_Ich wollte doch bloß den Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, auch etwas bedeuten. Aber wenn ich eines in meiner Existenz gelernt hatte, dann dass es wichtiger ist zu lieben als geliebt zu werden. Selbst wenn sie nicht für mich da sind, weiß ich, dass ich es immer für sie sein werde. Ich hatte etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte! Wie hatte ich jemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen können aufzugeben?! Denn wenn ich mich aufgab… bedeutete das nicht auch Dean aufzugeben?_  
_Lucifer versuchte mich zu_[korrumpieren](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/362750944967085371/), _mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, aber lieber wäre ich gestorben, als mit ihm gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Denn der Grund, für den es sich zu leben lohnt, ist auch der, für den es sich zu sterben lohnt._  
  
Selbst in Amaras Gegenwart galten all meine verzweifelten Gedanken Cas, denn die Finsternis konnte mir zwar den Verstand rauben aber niemals mein Herz.  
Denn es waren nicht die großen, heroischen Taten gewesen, sondern die kleinen Dinge -ein Lächeln, eine Bemerkung, eine Berührung-, die die Dunkelheit aus meiner Seele vertrieben hatten. Castiel war mein Licht. (2)

Um mich zu einem Treffen zu bewegen, zeigte Amara mir wie sehr sie Lucifer und somit auch [Cas zugerichtet](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070948536/) hatte. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten…  
Bei der Frau -dem Wesen- zu sein, das Cas so weh getan hatte, fühlte sich an als würde ich ihn betrügen. Und diese Anziehung zu ihr… Das war einfach falsch! Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst.  
„Was du fühlst ist, dass ich am Ende deines Kampfes stehe... Irgendwas steht dir im Weg, und du wirst niemals glücklich sein.“  
Sie hatte recht. Aber wenn ich für mein Glück das Glück derer opfern müsste, die ich liebte, dann wollte ich niemals glücklich sein. Niemals würde ich mich ihr hingeben! Mein Licht stets nur aus der Ferne zu betrachten war immer noch besser als in die Finsternis zu gehen.  
  
_Wie hatte ich das überleben können? Wie hatte ich Lucifer und die Finsternis überleben können? Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, wusste ich es doch schon längst. Es war der Wille gewesen, der Wille zurückzukehren. Und der Grund für all meine Entscheidungen war schon immer dieser eine Mensch gewesen…  
Als [Lucifer gegangen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/567453621781364996/) war, wurde mir noch etwas bewusst: Gott fängt dich nicht auf, wenn du fällst. Er folgt dir nach unten. Er war es gewesen, der mich all die Male wieder zurückgebracht hatte. Meine Aufgabe war noch nicht getan, das hatte er mich allein herausfinden lassen.  
  
_ Ich nannte ihn „den besten Freund, den wir jemals hatten, unseren [Bruder](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/447615650447540079/)“, dabei wollte ich ihm doch noch so viel mehr sagen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich durfte es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen, denn tief in mir wusste ich, worauf es hinauslaufen würde.  
  
_Dass Dean mich als einen Teil seiner Familie, als seinen Bruder, bezeichnete, war das größte Kompliment, das er mir machen konnte. Wieso tat es trotzdem weh?_

 _Ich hatte es vorgeschlagen… Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Dean die Seelenbombe zu der Finsternis bringt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er die Bombe sein würde…_  
_Das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, war ihm so gut es ging seine Schmerzen zu nehmen. Natürlich kann ich Seelenschmerz nicht einfach ungeschehen machen, ich kann ihn nur auf mich nehmen. Aber das war in Ordnung, Lucifer hatte mir zuvor schon viel Schlimmeres angetan. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Trotzdem fühlte es sich für Dean so an, als ob seine Organe verbrannten, während Rowena die Seelen aus dem Stein in ihn einbrachte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können._  
_Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, so ohnmächtig, ich konnte nicht verhindert, dass er sich für uns alle opferte… Nicht noch einmal durfte ich so selbstsüchtig sein und Deans Leben über das Wohl der ganzen Welt stellen. Das hätte er nicht gewollt. Ich musste ihn gehen lassen und ich fühlte mich nicht im Stande das zu ertragen. Aber für Dean musste ich stark sein, ich musste einfach._

 _Für gewöhnlich war es Dean, der jemanden in eine Umarmung zog. Er war es, der Sam jedes Mal auf sein Level hinunter zog, und derjenige, der mich im Fegefeuer umarmt hatte. Aber[dieses Mal](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758871/) ließ er sich an mich ziehen. Während er es für jene um ihn herum überspielte, spürte ich, wie seiner Schultern sanken und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verblasste. Ich hielt ihn und für einen Moment erlaubte sich Dean Winchester schwach zu sein. Das Ungesagte all der Jahre tränkte die Luft um uns herum und nahm mir fast den Atem._  
 _Ich fing seinen Blick auf und das Grün traf mich wie ein Schlag. Es ließ mich tief in die menschliche Seele blicken, offen und verletzlich lag sie vor mir: seine Furcht und seine Entschlossenheit, seine Trauer und seine Liebe. Und da fühlte ich es in seiner Seele, dieses Bedürfnis nach meiner Nähe, ein Bedürfnis das Dean womöglich nicht einmal selbst verstand. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und bot ihm das einzige an, das ich konnte: meine Gesellschaft und mein Leben.  
  
_ Ich war so müde. Die Angst vor dem Kommenden lähmte mich, ich brach. Aber die Entscheidung war gefallen noch bevor die Worte gesprochen waren. Ich würde mich töten damit sie leben konnten. Mut ist nicht die Abwesenheit von Furcht, sondern eher die Entscheidung, dass etwas anderes wichtiger ist als die Furcht. Wie glücklich konnte ich mich doch schätzen, dass ich etwas hatte, das es wert war mein Leben dafür zu geben. Ich wusste, dieses Mal war's das. Ich würde sterben, schon wieder, doch diesmal endgültig. Aber das war okay… Ich konnte mich von ihnen verabschieden.  
Ich wandte mich zu Cas und da wusste ich, dass Cas es wusste. Cas war der einzige, zu dem ich ehrlich sein konnte, wie ich es bei dem Kainsmal gewesen war. Und so ließ ich es einfach geschehen. Als Cas mich an sich zog, fühlte ich seinen Schmerz. Ein letztes Mal schloss ich ihn in meine Arme. Ich versuchte ihm Trost zu spenden, doch stattdessen tröstete er mich.  
Er bot mir an mit mir zu gehen, bereitwillig wählte er mit mir zu sterben, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Jemand musste doch auf Sammy aufpassen, wenn ich nicht mehr da war. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Cas musste leben.  
  
_Dean hatte gesagt, jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden. Doch nicht für mich. Für mich würde nichts jemals wieder gut werden, denn er war_[fort](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070929314/).  
_Ich wusste nicht, woher ich die Stärke nahm weiter zu machen. Der einzige Grund am Leben zu bleiben war mein[Auftrag](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AQe2v_GOM8-BvjmmIWZer8lj2-ZCR8gloyDLhhSBM_kDjsfMgM8dJ3o/) auf Sam aufpassen. Ich würde Deans Vermächtnis weiterführen, ich würde Sam [beschützen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/356558495476632680/)._  
_Er_[änderte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/502644008393529482/) _mich. Er änderte die Art wie ich ging und die Art wie ich redete. Er änderte die Art wie ich die Welt sah. Er änderte die Art wie mein Herz fühlen konnte. Er zeigte mir ein Gefühl… so tief, ich habe nie geglaubt, dass es überhaupt existiert. Er ist gegangen, aber das Gefühl ist geblieben. Er änderte mich, in mich. Er verwandelte mich in den, der ich bin, in den, der ich schon immer sein sollte. Und so war Dean nicht fort, nicht vergessen, nicht tot, nicht wirklich. Denn ein Stück von ihm würde für immer in mir weiter leben._

 _Mein Herz machte einen Satz, meine Knie wurden weich und alles in mir verzehrte sich nach seiner Berührung. Meine Hülle registrierte, was mein Verstand noch nicht begreifen konnte:[Er lebte!](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/560979697318982997/) Und ich wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, wohin ich ihm nicht folgen konnte._  
  
Zwei der mächtigsten Wesen des Universums, Lucifer und die Finsternis, hatten zwischen uns gestanden, und doch waren wir hier, zusammen.

 

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

Lao Tzu

 

Quellen:  
1) [Schlafmangel](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990198/) \- [Hoffen auf Rückkehr](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758477/) \- [„wants to be saved“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070929359/)  
2) [Amaras Erkenntnis](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990731/) \- [entführt](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AbaTQzrUHrW0Cj89A3LdSGSGicwENdd8_Ek5U1okFbJHPxh5wH6S9Vw/) \- [sunshine](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070552121/) \- [„Morning sunshine“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/489555421979082126/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"Heroes are not fearless. Heroes are brave. Bravery requires fear and fear is born of loving something enough that its loss would break you." - Unknown  
"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon  
"Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all." - Emily Dickinson  
"And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we still hope." - Dr. Meredith Grey

Empfehlung:  
FF zu Cas Gedanken bei Deans Abschied ["Der Moment war gekommen"](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/576adc39000583df283200fb/1/Der-Moment-war-gekommen) von Ghost-Reader (Drama Schmerz Trost P12)

Bis ich Staffel 12 gesehen habe, werden sich die folgenden Kapitel außerhalb der Episodenreihenfolge bewegen. Sobald ein Kapitel zu einer neuen Staffel fertig ist, werde ich es einfach zwischenschieben, also an dieses hier anreihen.


	11. Wahrheit erwacht

NEU: Zu jedem Kapitel gibt es jetzt Musikempfehlungen!

Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für die vielen Quellen. Aber da ich dieses Kapitel so pathetisch „Wahrheit erwacht“ nenne, muss ich selbstverständlich nachweisen, wieso meine Behauptungen wahr sind.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Haunted - Maty Noyes  
Wunderfinder – Alexa Feser, Curse  
Kryptonite - Rymez, James Arthur  
Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down  
Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) – Karliene  
The Call - Regina Spektor

* * *

 

**Wahrheit erwacht**

 

"Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain."

Joseph Campbell

 

Eine Frage lag in seinem Blick: „Bereit es zu Ende zu bringen?“ Er musste sich sicher sein, dass Dean gewillt war auch den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Diesmal würde es endgültig sein, das war ihnen beiden bewusst.  
Langsam lehnte Dean seine Stirn an die des Engels und schloss die Augen.  
Für Castiel war das Antwort genug. Die Zeit war gekommen und sie waren bereit.

Von ihnen ging ein gleißendes Licht aus, das den ganzen Raum erhellte. Es war als würde jede einzelne Zelle ihrer Körper in Flammen stehen, und doch verbrannten sie nicht.  
Sie konnten jede Faser des anderen Körpers spüren. Castiel hörte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen und das Schlagen seines Herzens, er sah das Leuchten seines Geistes, schmeckte das Salz seiner Tränen, roch den Duft seiner Haut. Er fühlte Dean… überall, seine Seele, seinen Körper, seine Emotionen, einfach alles. Und er wusste, dass es dem Menschen ebenso erging. Der Handabdruck auf seiner Schulter brannte sich erneut in sein Fleisch. Von dort breitete sich das Gefühl in seinem gesamten Körper aus und Dean hieß es willkommen. Er hieß Castiel willkommen. Auch wenn sie die physische Verbindung lösten, würden sie von nun an keine getrennt voneinander existierenden Wesen mehr sein.  
-

 _Zur selben Zeit ist Dean mein Kryptonit und meine Rettungsleine._  
_Er ist mein Schwachpunkt. Er macht mich angreifbar. Denn wie sollte ich verbergen, wie viel er mir bedeutet? Er ist derjenige, der mich von meiner verletzlichsten Seite kennt… weil ich sie ihm bereitwillig gezeigt habe._  
_Er ist der Grund, warum ich kein Soldat des Himmels mehr bin, sondern ein fühlendes Wesen mit freiem Willen. Ich war meiner Bestimmung, meiner Natur, gefolgt und hatte strikt die Befehle des Himmels ausgeführt. Doch dann war Dean in mein Leben getreten und alles hatte sich verändert, denn ich hatte gelernt, was freier Wille bedeutet. Aber niemand hatte mir damals gesagt, dass freier Wille auch Schmerz und Verlust heißt. Niemand hatte mir gesagt, dass es so schwer sein würde, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Und doch will ich nichts davon missen. Dean hat mich all das gelehrt und ich bin ihm dankbar dafür. Man sagt, Freiheit ist ein langer Strick, aber Liebe hält ihn davon ab dich zu töten. Seitdem ich Dean begegnet bin, kann ich mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Und ich muss mir eingestehen, ich bin nicht mehr bereit ohne ihn zu leben. Ich kann meine Existenz nicht mehr ohne ihn fortsetzten. (1)_  
_Auch wenn ich „völlig neben der Spur“ war, gab er mich nicht auf, verlor er nie den Glauben in mich. Keine Geheimnisse, keine falschen Entscheidungen, keine meiner größten Fehler, keine Leviathane, keine übertragenen Erinnerungen, keine Naomi und kein Lucifer ließen Dean sich von mir abwenden. Ganz im Gegenteil, Dean war stets bereit mich zu schützen und mit seinem Leben dafür zu bezahlen (2)._  
_Ich weiß, dass er sich um mich sorgt (3). Und nach all der Zeit habe ich nie aufgehört mich um ihn zu sorgen, egal was er tat, egal ob die Welt über uns zusammenbrach (4). Mein erster Gedanke, wenn etwas passierte, war Kontakt zu Dean aufzunehmen, denn er war mein Fixpunkt (5)._  
_Von Dean habe ich gelernt, was es bedeutet menschlich zu sein, wortwörtlich und metaphorisch (6). Und es lohnt sich all das Leid in Kauf zu nehmen, was damit einher geht._  
  
Was er bereit war für mich zu geben… Cas riskierte immer wieder sein Leben für mich. Auf jede potentielle Selbstmordmission war er gewillt mich zu begleiten. Cas war bereit mit mir – für mich – zu sterben. All das war nie selbstverständlich für mich, aber das habe ich ihm nie gesagt, vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen. (7)  
Wenn ich ihn verlor, vermisste ich ihn so sehr, dass mich jede [Kleinigkeit](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758735/) schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er nicht mehr da war. Ich versuchte im Alkohol das Vergessen zu finden, konnte [nicht mehr schlafen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990198/) und wenn, dann verfolgte mich sein Verlust in meinen Träumen.  
Aber egal was geschah, er fand immer wieder zurück zu mir (8).  
  
_Selbst als wir getrennt waren, war er trotzdem immer bei mir, in einem Gefühl ganz tief in mir drin, dass ich nicht allein war, dass wir verbunden sind._  
_Wir fanden immer wieder zurück zueinander, weil wir uns nie verließen, nicht vollständig. Es war nicht Schicksal oder ein Wunder. Es waren nur er und ich, die zusammen sein wollten, die entschieden zurückzukehren. Wir[wählten einander](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758631/)._  
  
Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er nach all der Zeit noch immer an meiner Seite ist, nach allem was er wegen mir durchleiden musste. Ich hatte ihm eine Million Gründe gegeben mich zurück hinein zu werfen, aber er würde immer noch da sein um mich herauszuziehen. (9)  
  
_Manchmal wünschte ich, die[Umstände](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758618/) wären anders. Manchmal wünschte ich, wir wären uns nicht erst in der Hölle begegnet, sondern wie zwei normale Menschen. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich müsste seine Sicherheit nicht über mein Leben stellen. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre nicht so wie ich bin._  
_Aber letztendlich weiß ich, all das war es wert._  
_[Manche](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758388/) Wesen bringen das Schlimmste in dir zum Vorschein, andere bringen das Beste zum Vorschein. Und dann sind da diese außergewöhnlich seltenen, süchtig machenden, die einfach das Meiste von allem aus dir herausbringen. Sie lassen dich so lebendig fühlen und du würdest ihnen geradewegs in die Hölle folgen. Dean ist so ein Wesen._  
_Wenn[Dean lachte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069917782/), musste ich immer lächeln, selbst dann, wenn ich nicht verstand, warum er lachte. Er machte mich [froh](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070903390/), ließ mich fühlen. [Seine Stimme](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069855280/) am Telefon reichte schon aus, um mich erstrahlen zu lassen, von innen heraus._  
_Ich hatte jemanden gefunden, für den es wert war zu[leiden](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758841/)._  
_In meiner schlimmsten Zeit war er der Grund morgens aufzustehen. Eine Freundin sagte einst: "Du findest diesen[Grund](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759049/) und du dienst ihm, gibst dich selbst hin, und er ordnet dein Leben." Dean war mein Grund, er ist es schon immer gewesen und wird es immer sein._  
_Crowley, Metatron, sie alle hatten recht: Alles was ich tat, tat ich um diesen einen Menschen zu retten. Ich rebellierte, tötete und starb für ihn, ich gab meine Bestimmung, mein Zuhause, meine Familie und alles was ich je gekannt hatte auf, aus letztlich einem einzigen Grund, Dean Winchester zu schützen. (10)_  
_Vieles was ich tat bedaure ich heute, manchmal kann ich die Last meiner Schuld kaum ertragen, aber all das lässt mich niemals bedauern Dean getroffen zu haben. Denn mein Platz ist an seiner Seite. (11)_  
  
In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich seltsam. Oft kann ich nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen und meine Gedanken driften in Gefilde ab, wo ich sie nicht haben will. Es ist als würde mein ganzer Körper von ihm angezogen werden, als wäre er ein Magnet, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. (12)

Manchmal ist es, als ob er direkt in meine Seele sehen könnte. Anfangs hat mir das Angst gemacht und ich fühlte nichts als Scham, aber mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt mich auf diese Vertrautheit zu verlassen. Er hört mich, wenn ich schweige, versteht mich, auch wenn ich nichts sage, und braucht keine Worte um mit mir zu sprechen.  
Bei ihm bröckelt mein Schutzpanzer aus Sarkasmus und scheinbarer Abgeklärtheit, denn was würde er mir auch nützen, Cas schaut einfach durch meine Maske hindurch. Bei ihm fühle ich mich sicher, ich vertraue ihm. Bei ihm muss ich nicht stark sein. Für ihn muss ich kein Held sein. >Paradox< Und doch bin ich um so vieles stärker, wenn er bei mir ist.  
Er sieht mich wie ich wirklich bin, er kennt meine dunkelsten Seiten, und ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso er trotzdem [bleibt](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071137816/).

 

"You have half our gifts. I the other. Together we make a whole.  
Together we are much more powerful."

Joss Stirling

 

Quellen:  
1) [Sterben Dämon](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759039/) \- [Sterben Endverse](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758409/)  
    Absatz enthält Zitate aus unbekannter FF (Bei Wiedererkennen bitte melden!)  
2) [Selbstanklage](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758778/) \- Szene 12x10 [Sigille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO2_UYUGvPk)  
3) [Sorge](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069989735/) -[ „Run.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070948420/) \- [„You don’t sound okay.“](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e51e2c2dc50e3d16a5cdc47844be071a/tumblr_inline_o43f45moOZ1rhumxg_500.gif)  
4) [Telefonate Kainsmal](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759325/) \- [„You´re not alright.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/193021534007830406/) \- [Seelenbombe](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070929314/)  
5) [Telefonat Fall](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990963/) \- [Telefonate Gnade](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/573223858805032878/)  
6) [„For the first time, I feel…“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070601313/) \- [Körpersprache Gefühle](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070152626/) \- [Körpersprache Endvers](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758806/)  
7) [This went better than he expected](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758357/) \- [„Much better than I expected.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070600318/) \- [„my Problem“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759288/) \- [„willing to bleed“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758897/) \- [Aufzählung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758929/) \- [He loves you more than his own life.](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758384/) \- [3 Beispiele](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069917660/) \- [Aufopferung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759212/) \- [Dick Roman](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758755/) \- [„I´m in.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758287/) \- [„Of course.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758930/) \- [Sterben Dämon](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759039/) \- [„They´ll kill me.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758885/) \- [„I ain't gonna let him die alone.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070582576/) \- [follow you down](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759168/)  
8) [Rückkehr](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758477/) 6 Beispiele - [come back](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758098/)  
9) [left you bleeding](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069823131/) \- [„Always“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758686/) \- [through hell](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758572/) \- [still there](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759101/)  
10) [„all about saving one human“](https://img.ifcdn.com/images/5578a146b3d781eb9835417bed1121e129effe9d43b442d6f8ed8af4e6ba522a_1.jpg) \- [„all in a desperate effort to save your boyfriend“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069917248/) \- [„all for you“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/74590937553043858/) 2 Beispiele - [defend](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070005042/) 4 Beispiele - [Rebellion](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070166601/) \- [Drohung für Crowley](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/74590937553082356/)  
11) [no regrets](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AVJbSy__rwFD-11lJJSMCflABnaqAq5GIiS9Lh3T_i_rKMaZ35SZwaQ/) \- [home](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AVaVHBnrASbq5aiLXrLrZGR_oWnz7NDxthVqe-VarWQEGTCyEsoS3Pk/) \- [Foto  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758747/)12) [eindeutiger Blick](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759109/) \- [sprachlos](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071603021/) \- [„Why don't you unbutton it?“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070348752/) \- [„last night on earth“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071060171/) \- [körperliche Reaktion](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070948164/) \- [„The last person who looked at me like that, I got laid.“](http://missmegrose.tumblr.com/post/60175949860)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
“Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best, and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who just bring out the most. Of everything. They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell.” - Karen Marie Moning  
"The most wonderful of all things in life, is the discovery of another human being with whom one’s relationship has a glowing depth, beauty, and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing, it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of Divine accident." - Hugh Walpole

Empfehlung:  
Fanart [Protecting](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758197/)  
Song Video [Castiel‘s Kryptonite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIEKStAV0iE)


	12. Der Damm bricht

Zugegebenermaßen habe ich mich mit diesem Kapitel etwas schwer getan.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Angel With A Shotgun – The Cab  
Can´t Fight This Feeling – REO Speedwagon  
Wonderwall – Oasis  
I Have Called You – Michael Patrick Kelly  
Courage For Love - Jesper Munk  
Bound - Karliene

* * *

 

 

**Der Damm bricht**

 

"I have a thousand things to say to you and a thousand reasons not to."

Unknown

 

Unsterblich. Er wird niemals krank, altert nicht, muss nicht schlafen, nicht essen. Der Körper nur eine Hülle, austauschbar. Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, wird Cas ewig leben. Ich dagegen werde nicht einmal ein Menschenleben alt werden. Im Vergleich zu ihm, müssen wir Menschen für Cas klein und unbedeutend sein, nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag.  
  
_Unter den Menschen zu wandeln gab mir immer das Gefühl, kaum etwas von die Liebe zu verstehen. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich weiß viel über Liebe. Ich habe sie gesehen - Jahrhunderte über Jahrhunderte davon. Sie war das einzige, das es erträglich gemacht hat über seine Welt zu wachen. All diese Kriege, Schmerz, Lügen, Hass ... Ich wollte mich abwenden und nie wieder hinab sehen. Aber dann sah ich die Weise wie jene Menschheit liebt. Man könnte in den entlegensten, äußersten Winkeln jeder Dimension suchen und nie etwas Schöneres finden.  
Also ja, ich weiß, dass Liebe bedingungslos ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sie unberechenbar, unerwartet, unkontrollierbar, unerträglich ist und seltsam leicht für Abscheu gehalten werden kann. So oft habe ich versucht Dean zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, aber ich hatte nie die Worte um zu beschreiben, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass ich Liebe selbst erfahren würde. Um mich der menschlichen Literatur zu bedienen: Mein Herz... es fühlt sich so an, als ob mein Brustkorb es kaum ertragen könnte, als ob es versuchen würde zu entkommen, weil es nicht mehr zu mir gehört. Es gehört zu Dean. Und wenn er es will, wünsche ich mir nichts im Austausch - keine Geschenke, keine Güter, keine Demonstrationen der Hingabe. Nichts als das Wissen, dass er mich auch liebt. Nur sein Herz im Austausch für meines. (1)  
Doch ein Wunsch ist keine Erwartung. Wie könnte ich erwarten, dass er so fühlt wie ich? Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass es wichtiger ist zu lieben als geliebt zu werden, denn das ist es, was uns ausmacht.  
  
_ Er gibt nie auf, wenn ich zusammenbreche. Seine Arme sind immer weit geöffnet und er vergibt schnell, wenn ich einen Fehler mache. Und wenn ich weggehe, beginnt er zu laufen und kommt gleich hinterher. Das ist was er tut, und ich verdiene ihn nicht. Ich verdiene seine Liebe nicht, aber er gibt sie mir trotzdem. (2)  
Ich bin Cas dankbar, dass er nie gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt, weil ich es nicht erwidern könnte. Aber das heißt nicht, dass mein [Herz](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758471/) aufhört auszusetzen, wenn er mich so ansieht. Und ich könnte auch nie sagen, wir seien "einfach" Freunde, denn letztendlich meint "einfach" "nur", und er war [nie nur irgendetwas](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758416/) für mich. Nicht nur irgendein Engel, nicht nur irgendein nützlicher Kampfgefährte, nicht nur irgendein Freund.  
Ich war noch nie ein Mann der großen Worte. Wie hätte ich ihm erklären sollen, was ich fühle, wenn ich es doch selbst nicht einmal verstehe?  
Ich wollte nie so fühlen, denn jeder, der mir je etwas bedeutet hat, ist gestorben, manche sogar mehrfach, wie Sam und Cas. Ich bin [wie Gift](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071007994/). Jeder, der mir etwas bedeutet, ist dem Untergang geweiht. Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Jo, Mum, Dad, Bobby… sie alle sind tot… lieben bedeutet zerstören. Ich habe dieses Gefühl versucht zu ignorieren, zu verleugnen, zu verdrängen, ich habe es wirklich versucht. Aber ihn zu treffen war Schicksal, sein Freund zu werden war eine Entscheidung, jedoch mich in ihn zu verlieben war jenseits meiner Kontrolle (3). Er hat nicht nur meinen Körper gezeichnet sondern auch mein Herz, meine Seele.  
Man kann niemanden lieben, es sei denn man liebt zuvor sich selbst? Schwachsinn. Ich habe mich selbst nie geliebt. Aber Cas… so sehr, dass ich vergaß wie es sich anfühlt mich selbst zu hassen. Ich sehe ihn an und sehe alles, was ich je wollte. Ich sehe mich selbst an und sehe nichts, was er verdient. (4) Ich habe Dinge getan… schreckliche Dinge. Wie kann ich zulassen, dass er bei mir bleibt?! Durch meine Gefühle für ihn bringe ich Cas in Gefahr, eines Tages werde ich sein Verderben sein, wenn ich das nicht längst schon bin. Zu viel schon hat er für mich opfern müssen. Ich weiß, ich müsste ihn gehen lassen, aber dazu fehlt mir die Kraft. Stattdessen habe ich ihn stets in meiner Nähe behalten, zwar immer mit einigem Abstand, jedoch nie gänzlich fort. Weil ich ihn brauche… Ich brauche ihn so sehr… Und das ist das Egoistischste, das ich je getan habe.  
Abstand – Ja, ich habe ihn am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen, gehalten und doch von mir weggestoßen. Ich hatte Angst: Angst ihn einzulassen und Angst, dass er ging. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung, denn ich habe dabei immer gewusst, was ich ihm damit antue. Ich habe es gewusst und doch nie beendet.  
»Cas, kannst du mich hören? Vergib mir all die vielen Male, die ich dir weh tat. Aber vor allem vergib mir, dass ich dich jemanden so kaputtes wie mich habe lieben lassen.«  
  
_Er hat schon viele schlimme Dinge getan, aber er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Schließlich sind es unsere Taten, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind, und ich verdanke ihm so viel, nicht weil er so viel gab, sondern weil ich durch ihn gelernt habe, was es bedeutet zu lieben._  
_Es stimmt, Dean ist ein gebrochener Mann, aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem, nicht weil ich ihn reparieren will, sondern weil er der einzige ist, der weiß, ich bin genauso gebrochen wie er. (5)_  
_»Dean, war mein Handeln denn nicht genug? Haben meine Taten denn nicht für sich gesprochen? Für dich habe ich in der Hölle gebrannt, im Fegefeuer gekämpft und im Himmel gelitten. Für dich bin ich auf der Erde gestorben, zurückgekehrt und geblieben. Und ich würde es wieder tun. Nicht für alles auf der Welt würde ich die Jahre voller Schmerz und Leid ungeschehen machen wollen, weil das bedeuten würde, dass ich dich nie getroffen hätte. Niemals würde ich die Erde gegen den Himmel eintauschen. Der Himmel ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Zuhause, dort hat es sich zu sehr verändert, oder ich habe mich zu sehr verändert… denn du bist nun mein Himmel. Ich habe[dich gewählt](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071844154/). Hast du gehört, Dean Winchester?! Ich habe dich gewählt! Weil ich dich brauche…«_  
_…weil ich ihn liebe._

-  
Dean konnte kaum atmen, sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber er konnte nicht. Dann spürte er die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen. Schnell fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Doch was sollte er noch vor dem Engel verbergen? Dieser hatte in sein tiefstes Innerstes gesehen und er in das seine.

Doch bei einem Blick war es nicht geblieben, sie hatten etwas von sich in dem anderen zurückgelassen. Ein Stück Gnade, ein Stück Seele, dort wo ihnen kein Unrecht widerfahren und kein Leid je wieder geschehen würde, an dem Platz, an den sie gehörten, in Sicherheit, zuhause.  
Und vielleicht war es schon immer so gewesen, denn jedes Mal wenn man das Risiko eingeht jemanden zu lieben, reißt man ein Stück von sich heraus und bietet es seinem Gegenüber auf einem Silbertablett an. Manchmal bleibt die Lücke offen, es entstehen tiefe Narben und Furchen, und der Schmerz erinnert daran, wie sehr man den anderen liebt. Doch manchmal wenn man Glück hat, bekommt man im Gegenzuge auch ein Stück von dem anderen geschenkt, das die Leere in einem zu füllen vermag. (6)

Castiel sah ihn mit seinem unergründlichen Blick unverwandt an.  
Hatte Dean ihn gehört, hatte er ihn verstanden? Die Worte, die er nun sagen wollte, hatte er schon so lange vorbereitet. Aber er tat es nicht, denn er wusste -er konnte fühlen-, was Dean erwidern würde.  
Stattdessen brachte er nur hervor: „Wir haben es einander nie gesagt…“

„Doch, Cas! So viele Male…“ (7)  
In jeder Geste, in jedem Wort, dass sie zueinander gesprochen hatten, mit jeder Tat füreinander, durch jeden Blick. Vieles, was nie ausgesprochen wurde, vielleicht auch nie würde und doch in diesem Moment so klar war. Nichts geschah grundlos.

Sie sahen zu wie der Sterne langsam verschwanden, am Horizont ein erster Schimmer, der den heranbrechenden Tag ankündigte. Das Rot des Morgens löste die Schwärze der Nacht ab und ihnen wurde bewusst, nichts hatte sich geändert…

 

"It may be unspoken but that doesn't mean it's not there."

Misha Collins

 

Quellen:  
1) [Liebe](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759178/) \- von Neil Gaiman aus Stardust  
2) [„stupid for the right reasons“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/453385887462565642/) \- [I don’t deserve you  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759120/)3) [keine Kontrolle  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758431/)4) [Selbsthass](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758279/) \- [looks at him  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070005739/)5) [let me love you anyway](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758639/) \- [broken  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AY02cTM91zNmslpaNUFFlcxN5jlctdTv2hEooACe5lGhQt-SxbbnwQA/)6) Kurzgeschichte [„Das perfekte Herz“  
](http://www.zeitzuleben.de/das-perfekte-herz/)7) [quotes1](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AXKt9H9TSi7eoUyvUTxMonOQvhHJUZInrBTuXEZUpIAFNCzhiI_gQfI/) \- [quotes2](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758013/) \- [quotes3](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069985651/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
“Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you I had no control over.” - Teresa Conroy  
"I could never say we were just friends. Not by the way you set alarms off in every sleeping nerve in my body. Not by the way your body became a temple for my eyes. Not by the way I’d suffocate at the idea of you belonging to someone else. Not by the way bloodbaths would rush through my veins because my heart couldn’t tame itself. I could never say we were just friends. Because in the end, ‘just’ means ‘only’. And you were never only anything – you were everything." - Unknown?


	13. Nachklang (Epilog)

Diese Kapitel kann durch euch mitgestaltet werden!  
Wenn ihr Lust habt, schreibt doch gerne ein paar „Nichts hatte sich geändert…“-Sätze in die Reviews, die ich dann mit der Angabe eurer Namen in dieses Kapitel mit aufnehme.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating  
I Found - Amber Run  
Young And Beautiful – Lana Del Rey  
I’ll be waiting – Lenny Kravitz

* * *

 

 

**Nachklang**

 

"Isn't it funny how day by day nothing changes,  
but when you look back, everything is different."

C. S. Lewis

 

Nichts hatte sich geändert zwischen ihnen, denn es war schon immer so gewesen: Castiel liebte Dean und Dean liebte Castiel, und sie brauchten keine Küsse oder Liebeserklärungen um zu wissen wie sehr. Eine Berührung an der Schulter hatte ausgereichte, um einander zu fühlen.

Nichts hatte sich geändert. Noch immer sahen sich die beiden länger als unbedingt nötig in die Augen, doch wenn man zwischen den Zeilen laß, dann konnte man sehen, dass es doch so viel mehr war. Noch immer fragte Sam sich, ob sie etwas in den Augen des anderen suchten, doch nun war er sich sicher, dass sie es längst gefunden hatten. (B)

Nichts hatte sich geändert. Nur manchmal war da dieses [Lächeln](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070903390/) auf den Lippen des Engels, und dieser Glanz in den Augen des Menschen. Manchmal umarmte Dean ihn öfter als zuvor. Manchmal standen sie einfach nur da und sahen einander an, als würden sie sich mit jedem Augenblick ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen.

Nichts hatte sich geändert, doch das Band zwischen ihnen war stärker geworden. Zu wissen, dass da jemand war, der auch die dunklen Seiten an einem akzeptierte und alle Fehler die man machte vergeben konnte, gab ihnen etwas, das sie zuvor nie kannten. Sicherheit. (L)

Nichts hatte sich geändert, außer einer Kleinigkeit: An den ungeraden Tagen saß Castiel neben Dean auf dem Beifahrersitz und Sam auf der Rückbank, was den jüngeren Jäger jedoch nicht störte. Sam hätte schwören können, dass Deans Hand weiter in der Mitte lag als üblich.  
Auch die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt immer zwei Motelzimmer nahmen, wunderte ihn nicht. Was sein Bruder und der Engel in ihrem Zimmer taten oder nicht, ging ihn nichts an. Die Verbindung zwischen den beiden war nie logisch oder erklärbar gewesen, sie war einfach da, so wie sie war. (L)

Nichts hatte sich geändert. Bloß bat die Dame hinter der Rezeption Castiel, doch auch noch die Spalte mit seinem Nachnamen auszufüllen. Als Dean sah, dass der Engel nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, nahm er das Formular und schrieb selbst: „Winchester“

Nichts hatte sich geändert, und doch war nichts geblieben wie es war. Nie wieder fand die Einsamkeit einen Weg in ihre Herzen, denn es waren nicht die großen, heroischen Taten, sondern die kleinen Dinge -ein Lächeln, eine [Bemerkung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/305963368416534352/), eine Berührung-, die sie für immer fern hielt.

Nichts hatte sich geändert, doch an jedem neuen Tag [begrüßte](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/489555421979082126/) Dean seinen Engel mit einem „Guten Morgen, [Sonnenschein](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070552121/)“. Denn nie wieder fristete dieser eine Nacht im Freien. Von nun an verbrachte Castiel jede Nacht sitzend auf dem [Stuhl](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/424393964870076536/) neben Deans Bett und betrachtete ihn lächelnd wie er friedlich schlief. Wäre der Jäger aufgewacht, so hätte er die Wehmut in den Augen des Engels erkennen können.  
_Ich werde ihn nicht für den Rest seines[Leben](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758666/)s lieben, sondern für den Rest von meinem. Und es tut so weh etwas zu lieben, dass dir der Tod nehmen kann._

Nichts hatte sich geändert, aber in Zeiten größter Not, wenn sie glaubten Dimensionen würden zwischen ihnen liegen und sie für immer trennen, spürten sie eine Präsenz in sich, die sie wissen ließ, sie waren nicht allein.

 

“If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together...  
there is something you must always [remember](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758462/).  
You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.  
But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you.”

A.A. Milne

 

Quellen:  
B) in Kooperation mit BlauesMonster3110  
L) in Kooperation mit Landei

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"Death ends a life, not a relationship." - Mitch Albom

Empfehlung:  
Blick in die Zukunft [still hunting](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758944/)

Wenn ihr Lust habt, schreibt doch gerne ein paar „Nichts hatte sich geändert…“-Sätze in die Reviews, die ich dann mit der Angabe eurer Namen in dieses Kapitel mit aufnehme.

Bald werde ich hier noch ein ALTERNATIVES ENDE veröffentlichen, das ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten will.


	14. Abschied (Alternatives Ende)

Dies ist ein ALTERNATIVES Ende, folglich ist es weder ein direkter Teil der Ursprungsgeschichte, noch lässt es sich chronologisch an das Ende jener anfügen.  
Die Idee kam mir als ich das letzte Drittel von „Fall & Hingabe“ schrieb. Und glaubt mir, ich hatte meine Gründe, warum ich sie doch wieder verworfen habe.  
Wie ihr merken werdet, habe ich einige kleine Aspekte dieses Handlungsstranges bereits in den vorangegangenen Kapiteln verwendet, allerdings unterscheidet sich die Umsetzung maßgeblich.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Carry on My Wayward Son (Acoustic Version) – Veer Stanley  
An deiner Seite – Kontra K  
Lay My Body Down – Rag’n’Bone Man  
Wayfaring Stranger – Karliene  
You Are Home - Not Profane

* * *

 

 

**Abschied**

 

"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.“

A.A. Milne

 

Sein Atem ging flach, ihm schwindelte, er musste sich festhalten um nicht endgültig auf den kalten Boden zu sinken. Sein Erbeben war nicht zu übersehen. Es fiel ihm merklich schwer nicht der Erlösung versprechenden Erschöpfung nachzugeben.  
Ihnen beiden war klar, dass Dean ein weiteres Mal nicht überstehen würde.  
Dean hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem, was kommen würde, denn er wusste, was auch geschah, er wurde gehalten. Langsam lehnte er seine Stirn an die des Engels und schloss die Augen (1). Seine letzten Atemzüge wollte er mit ihm teilen. Castiels Nähe gab ihm Kraft für das, was folgen würde. Er brauchte ihn.  
Die Tränen seines Gegenübers sah Dean nicht und doch spürte er sie.  
„Es ist okay“, flüsterte er, „Ich will es so.“

Natürlich hatte Castiel die Verletzung in dem Körper des Menschen bemerkt und dann bei der ersten Berührung hatte er gespürt, dass die inneren Blutungen tödlich waren. Aber Dean wollte nicht gerettet werden, nicht diesmal. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, und nach allem, was er durchmachen musste, hatte er ein Recht auf seinen Tod. Von Anfang an hatten sie gewusst, dass das hier ein Abschied war. Wie Sand, der durch ein Stundenglas in rasender Geschwindigkeit dahin rinnt, fühlte er, wie ihn die Zeit von ihm fort riss, nicht dazu bestimmt aufgehalten zu werden.  
Castiel hatte sich keine Illusionen gemacht, Dean war ein Mensch, ein Funke in der Unendlichkeit, er würde sterben – irgendwann. Aber dass es schon so bald sein würde… Es gab doch noch so vieles, was er ihm sagen musste… Er hatte angenommen, sie hätten noch Zeit. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so enden würde. Immer war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie gemeinsam sterben würden, Seite an Seite (2). Zumindest hatte er es sich so vorgestellt, so hatte er es sich gewünscht.  
Doch nun musste er ihn gehen lassen und er fühlte sich nicht im Stande das zu ertragen. Aber für Dean musste er stark sein, er musste einfach.

Castiel schluckte: „Ich bin bei dir.“ Nach kurzem Zögern holte er tief Luft: „Dean, ich…“  
„Ich weiß... Cas, ich weiß“, er wollte es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen als es sowieso schon war. Castiel hatte schon so viel für ihn getan, so viel gegeben… Wie wäre sein Leben bloß ohne ihn verlaufen? Er war dankbar für jede Sekunde, die er mit Castiel hatte verbringen dürfen. Doch nun war es Zeit für ihn zu gehen.  
Sanft nahm Dean die Hand des Engels und legte sie auf seinen Arm: „Bring es zu Ende… Tu es jetzt, ich bin bereit.“  
Castiel atmete noch einmal tief, dann strich er behutsam Deans Arm hinauf. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das Zittern seiner Hand verbergen und schwerlich unter Kontrolle halten. Knapp vor dem Mal hielt er inne.  
„Dean… sieh mich an… bitte, ein letztes Mal…“

Das Grün traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es ließ ihn tief in die menschliche Seele blicken, offen und verletzlich lag sie vor ihm: seine Furcht und seine Entschlossenheit, seine Trauer und seine Liebe.  
Das Ungesagte all der Jahre tränkte die Luft um sie herum und nahm ihnen fast den Atem. Eindringlich sahen sie einander an und erkannten so viel in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Vieles, was nie ausgesprochen wurde und auch nie würde und doch in diesem Moment so klar war. Worte waren nicht mehr nötig, wussten sie doch, dass keiner ohne den anderen leben konnte. Und so trafen sie stumm eine Übereinkunft.

Dean durchfuhr ein dumpfer Schmerz, die Verletzungen forderten bereits ihren Tribut. Eisern biss er die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien. Doch was sollte er noch vor dem Engel verbergen? Dieser hatte in sein tiefstes Innerstes gesehen und er in das seine. Castiel wusste, dass der Jäger leiden würde, wenn er es jetzt nicht tun würde. Die Zeit war gekommen.  
„Dean, es ist soweit.“  
Kaum merklich, doch bestimmt und ruhig nickte dieser.

In die folgende Berührung legte Castiel all seine Liebe für diesen einen Menschen, all seine Trauer, all seinen Schmerz.  
Unter seiner Hand bäumte sich Deans Körper ein letztes Mal auf bevor er nachgab. Behutsam verhinderte der Engel, dass er auf den harten Untergrund aufschlug. Der Mensch versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch die Augenlider vor seinen geweiteten Pupillen flatterten. Ein gequälter Laut verließ seine Kehle und seine Finger krallten sich in den Trenchcoat.  
Den Jäger so zu sehen ließ alles in Castiel zusammenziehen. Er spürte die salzige Flüssigkeit auf seinen Wangen.

„Dean… lass los… Kämpf nicht dagegen an.“  
Aber Dean konnte nicht, noch nicht… Er hatte gedacht, er wäre bereit, aber da war noch etwas… Er musste doch noch… Er hatte nur diese allerletzte Chance. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Er musste durchhalten, nur noch ein paar Sekunden… Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm zu sprechen: „Cas, bevor ich… Du musst wissen, dass… dass ich dich…“  
„Ich weiß. Dean, ich weiß…“  
Ein gleißendes Licht erhellte den ganzen Raum. Eine Energie, wie Dean sie noch nie gespürt hatte, erfasste ihn, breitete sich in ihm aus.

 _Der Steg knarrte unter seinen Füßen und der See wiegte sich in dem beständigen Rhythmus der Wellen. Eine leichte Brise ließ das Schilf am Ufer leise rauschen._  
_Wieso gerade diese Erinnerung? Wenn er recht überlegte, war es ja noch nicht mal eine. Es war der Traum gewesen, in dem… „Cas?“_  
_„Ich bin hier.“ Er stand direkt neben ihm, sein Mantel wehte im Wind wie ein Umhang._  
_Vielleicht hebt man sich die beste bis zuletzt auf. „Das ist gar kein Traum, habe ich Recht?“ (3)_  
_Der Engel blickte zu Boden. „Ja“, antwortete er erstickt, kaum hörbar._  
_„Sterbe ich?“ Castiel musste gar nichts sagen, denn als er ihn ansah, erkannte er den Schmerz in den blauen Augen. „Wirst du bei mir bleiben?“ Er wusste, wenn er allein wäre, würde die Furcht zurückkehren._  
_„Bis zum Schluss.“ Sowohl in dieser als auch in der anderen Dimension. Er würde weder Deans Körper noch Deans Geist allein sterben lassen._  
_Dean versuchte sich an einem dankbaren Lächeln, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Er war froh, dass Castiel bei ihm war, aber er würde den Engel zurücklassen, ebenso wie seinen Bruder._  
_„Es ist wegen Sam… Wirst du…“_  
_„Natürlich, Dean.“_  
_Eine Weile sahen sie wortlos auf das Wasser. In weiter Ferne besang ein Vogel die letzten Stunden des Tages. Seinem langsam schwächer werdenden Puls nachspürend wusste der Jäger, dass er starb, und es fühlte sich so friedlich an, er wurde ganz ruhig._  
_„Du hattest Recht… als du es mich nicht hast aussprechen lassen. Wir werden es einander sagen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.“_  
_„Dean, das…“_  
_„Sieh mich an, Cas. Sieh mich an“, er fing seinen verzweifelten Blick auf, „Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“_

Mit diesen Worten ließ Dean es geschehen. Da überströmten ihn Geborgenheit und Wärme wie Wogen klaren Wassers, erfüllten ihn und spülten jede Furcht hinweg. Er fühlte sich ganz leicht, das Licht nahm ihn auf und trug ihn fort. Seinen letzten Atemzug tat Dean mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Castiel bemerkte erst, dass er seine Hand gehalten hatte, als sie nicht mehr da war. Ein letztes Mal sah er auf den See mit dem nun leeren Steg zurück._

„Dean…“ Er war gegangen. Reglos lag er in den Armen des Engels, so still. Castiel presste ihn fester an sich als könnte er ihn halten, wiegte seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so da gesessen hatte. Irgendwann stand er auf, taub, alles in ihm war leer. Und da wusste er es, einen Teil von ihm hatte Dean mit sich genommen.  
Doch als der Engel auf Deans leblosen Körper hinab sah, überkam ihn eine tiefe Harmonie. Es war nun mehr nur eine leere Hülle. Dean war in Sicherheit. Kein Unrecht würde ihm dort widerfahren. Kein Leid würde ihm je wieder geschehen. Er war an dem Platz, an den er gehörte, er war zuhause.  
Und obwohl er nicht mehr am Leben war, war Dean nicht fort, nicht vergessen, nicht tot, nicht wirklich. Denn ein Teil von ihm würde immer in Castiel weiterleben.  
Er hatte die Kraft von Deans Seele in sich aufgenommen. Nie wieder würden sie einsam sein. Sie waren verbunden, endgültig. Nichts würde sie je wieder trennen, nicht das Leben, nicht der Tod.

 

"The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in here."

Sirius Black (Joanne K. Rowling)

 

Quellen:  
1) Fanart [Stirn an Stirn  
](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/16182527-256-k740513.jpg)2) Fanart [By your site](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758308/) \- [gemeinsam sterben  
](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759039/)3) [Traum am See](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070185047/)

 

 

* * *

Deleted:  
"If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever. It broke my heart to lose you, but you didn't go alone, for a part of me went with you."  
“After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.” – Albus Dumbledore (Joanne K. Rowling)

Sie Szene am See ist mir gerade eben erst eingefallen und ich weiß noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll… Schreibt mir gerne eure vielfältigen Meinungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anregungen, natürlich auch zu einem Kapitel im Allgemeinen oder zur gesamten Geschichte. Damit würdet ihr mir eine große Freude machen.

Bis auf Weiteres ist meine allererste Fanfiction hiermit abgeschlossen. Sobald ich Staffel 12, 13 und womöglich folgende gesehen habe, werden neue Kapitel ergänzt.


End file.
